La estrella de la esperanza
by STARVENUS
Summary: LA PAZ HA SIDO INTERRUMPIDA POR LA APARICION DE NUEVOS ENEMIGOS...PODRAN LAS SAILOR SALVAR A SU PRINCESA?
1. prologo

**Antes que nada agradezco a quienes visitan esta historia, espero que sea de su total agrado, les dejo unas pequeñas observaciones antes de empezar**

**1. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi. **

**2. La trama es idea mia inventado por mi imaginación, así que no esperen que siga el argumento, muy probable me desvíe demasiado. Sólo espero conservar la esencia de los personajes.**

**Agradecería infinitamente sus comentarios, sobre todo porque es la primera historia que escribo.**

**Sin más que agregar , antes de comenzar a aburrirlos les dejo para que la lean, espero que la disfruten…**

**LA ESTRELLA DE LA ESPERANZA**

**PROLOGO**

DESPUES DE LA GUERRA DE SAILOR GALAXIA HAN PASADO 6 MESES LAS SAILOR STAR LIGHTS JUNTO A SU PRINCESA REGRESARON A RECONTRUIR SU PLANETA NO HUBO NOTICIAS DE ELLOS HASTA QUE UN DIA RECIBIERON UN MENSAJE DE LA PRINCESA SOBRE LA RESTAURACION DEL PLANETA Y LAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARLA.

LA PAZ HA REINADO EN LA TIERRA TODAS APROVECHAN LA OPORTUNDAD QUE LE OFRECE LA VIDA NUEVAMENTE ANHELANDO SUS SUEÑO POR CUMPLIR AUN ASI FALTA POR TERMINAR LA PREPARATORIA PARA PODER LOGRAR SUS SUEÑOS.

DARIEN HA RETOMADO SU CLASE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO ES EL MEJOR ESTUDIANTE DE SU CLASE OBTUVO UNA SEGUNDA BECA EN LA CUAL LE BENEFICIARA ASI COMO LE HA PEDIDO PERMISO A LOS PADRES DE SERENA PARA FORMALIZAR SU NOVIAZCO NO SIN ANTES DE ESCUCHAR LAS AMENZAS DEL PAPA A DARIEN SI LA HACIA INFELIZ PERO AL FINAL TODO LLEGO A UN FELIZ ACUERDO GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE LA MAMA.

SERENA DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CON SAILOR GALAXIA ES MAS RESPONSABLE HA COMPRENDIDO LA RESPONSABILIDAD QUE TIENE EN SUS MANOS PERO ESA PAZ SERA INTERRUMPIDA ANTE LA APARICION DE UN NUEVO ENEMIGO DESPUES DE UNA INTENSA LUCHA SE HAN LLEVADO A SERENA LAS SAILOR SCOUTS AHORA DEBERAN IR A SU RESCATE SIN SABER LA SORPRESA QUE LOS LLEVARAN EL FUTURO TOKIO DE CRISTAL.


	2. Chapter 1 La Cita Esperada

Cap.1 La cita esperada

En el parque no. 10

Serena & Darien estaban en un día de cita habían esperado tantos días para poder estar juntos debido a que darien estudiaba mucho para su admisión en la Universidad de . había obtenido otra beca y aprovecharía la oportunidad de ir de nuevo a formar su carrera profesional en la universidad mas prestigiosa "la Universidad de Harvard",serena estaba un poco triste por la noticia pero se alegro le dijo que seria una buena oportunidad y no debería desaprovecharlo ese era su sueño y que debería cumplirlo por lo que darien le hizo caso el no quería ir para no dejar a serena de nuevo y estar a su lado pero era tanta la insistencia de serena para que el pueda cumplir su sueño que termino aceptándolo pero hoy estaba feliz junto a su amada.

Darien: **esta Hermosa hoy…Te extrañe tanto que lo único que ansiaba era que llegara este día para poder estar juntos.** _"Embobado la miraba "_

Serena: **yo también Darien estoy tan feliz estar contigo**_**… **__"__N__o termino de hablar darien le alzo el mentón para darle un profundo beso en la cual los dos extrañaban mucho solo se separaron por la falta de oxigeno"_

Darien: **princesa, a donde quieres ir para pasar el día.** _"la abrazaba pegándola mas a el aprovechando para sentir el perfume de rosas de serena"_

Serena**: mhmhm...veamos a donde iremos**_**... **__"Pensativa" __**...**_**haha ya se vamos al cine después a comer y por ultimo vamos al parque de diversiones no he ido hace mucho tiempo ¿Que te parece?** _"Lo mira con los ojos de gato con bota"_

Darien: _"serio"_ **no se creo k es una mala idea yo tenia pensado en otra cosa**_**.**_

Serena: "_triste"_ **mi príncipe, que es lo tienes en mente... pero incluye mi parque de diversiones al final. **_"Haciendo puchero"_

Darien: _riéndose__**"…**_** jajajaja…es broma vamos a hacer lo que tu digas aunque me gustaría pasarla contigo en mi apartamento todo el día pero no seria justo ¡no crees!**

"_noooo...xq yo tambien quero estar ahi"_

Serena: _**Darien Chiba!**_** Eres malo al engañarme así…** _"fingiendo enojo"_

Darien:** amor, vamos antes de que se haga tarde… **_"Sonríe ante el enojo de su novia le tiende la mano para que se levante"_

En el crown:

En la tarde tres chicas estaban reunidas en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana su mesa favorita pidieron lo que le gustaban a la vez que charlaban alegremente de como le fueron en su día.

Amy: **hola chicas, perdón se me hizo tarde en el curso el profesor nos dio trabajo a ultima hora **_"apenada baja la cabeza le dicen a sus amiga"_

Mina: **no te preocupes...Jajaja es la primera vez que llegas tarde...Siempre a sido Serena **"todas se ríen al recordar la escena que hacia Serena ´´

Lita: **¿Como lo estará pasando Serena en su cita con darien?** _"al recordar lo triste que estaba ella cuando no ve a su amado Darien "_

Rei: **deber de estar embobada mirando a Darien ya me estaba enojando con verla tan triste solo ha pasado unos días nada mas. **_"Sorbaba su bebida a la vez que comía su dulce favorita" _

Amy: **Rei, no digas esa cosas…no quiero ni pensar el día que a darien le den la beca y se vaya de nuevo… ella estará destrozada!** _"Comentaba a la vez que abría un libro de matemáticas "_

Mina:** tienes razón…no quiero verla sufrí de nuevo es un dolor insoportable…no es justo que el se vaya de nuevo es que acaso no piensa en Serena es un egoísta de primera!. **_"Se levanto de un golpe golpeando la mesa lo cual hizo que los estaban cerca los miraran y todas con una gotita en sus cabezas "_

Amy: **Mina, acuérdate que fue serena la que le dijo que lo hiciera**_**. **__" Bajo el libro apenada miro alrededor y vio las miradas curiosas de los clientes sobre ellas"_

Lita: **si es verdad…Pero aun así se hubiera negado…pobre Serena **_"jalando a mina para que se siente ante las miradas inquisidoras de los clientes mientras las chicas cambiaron de tema hablando de temas triviales "._

En el aeropuerto de Tokio:

Una chica de 13 años que no supera los 1.65 metros de altura de tez blanca, tiene el cabello morado hasta los hombros, unos hermosos ojos morados y facciones frágiles. Viste con un vestido negro y unos pantalones hasta los muslos que es de color morado. Tiene unas botas hasta las rodillas de color morado esperaba impaciente la llegada de un vuelo hasta que escucha el llamado "vuelo 201 desde Estados Unidos arribo a las 3:35PM" después de tanto tiempo fuera de Tokio regresaban una pareja estaban saliendo cuando ve a alguien conocido que se les acerca.

Hotaru: ¡**bienvenidas! mamá Michiru, papá Haruka tanto tiempo sin verlas**_**. **__" Corre a abrazar a ambas mujeres"_

Haruka: ¡**hola preciosa! ¿Como has estado?**_** "**__Abraza a Hotaru a la vez que le alborota el cabello" _

Michiru: **pero mira como has crecido en estos meses.** _"dándole la vuelta para mirarla mejor le entrega un regalo"_

Hotaru: **de maravilla, jajaja bueno vamos que mama Setsuna nos espera.** _"apenada y feliz por el regreso de sus padres adoptivos_

"

Haruka & Michiru al mismo tiempo: **¿Setsuna, ella no ha venido contigo?.** _"Se miraban entre ambas no creyendo lo que dijo Hotaru_

Hotaru: **no, vine sola en el carro de mi papa Tomoe el chofer me trajo.** _"caminaron hacia la salida con sus maletas montaron en la parte de atrás se subieron rumbo a la cuidad"_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

*: (=' :') :::::::: Continuara :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸


	3. Chapter 2 Una Velada Romantica

Cap.2 Una velada romántica

Ya anocheciendo, Darién&Serena estaban saliendo del parque de diversiones felices, abrazado, riéndose de las anécdotas del día del susto y el desmayo de serena al entrar en la casa del terror, la caída de serena en el lago del amor que salio toda mojada ,la falla del tiro de dardos de Darien cuando intento sacar el premio de un peluche para serena que le había gustado después del tercer intento al fin lo logro pero a costa del pobre encargado al recibir dos tiros de dardos que le causo un dolor espantoso cuando se agacho para darle el premio a otros ganadores.

Sere: **no me había divertido tanto como hoy…** _M__ojada, en eso se acuerda de algo y saca una pluma__._

Darien: **Serena, no me digas que eso es lo que yo pienso**_**. **__Asombrado apunta el objeto sacado por su novia__._

Sere: **si, suerte que la traje es para en caso de emergencia...Gracias a dios que Luna no esta aquí para regañarme. **_M__ira__alrededor dice __**-**_**trasfórmame con un lindo vestido de color rosa, sexy y escotada- **_S__onríe al ver la expresión de su novio, lo jala del brazo que ha quedado con la boca abierta se dirigen al carro__._

Darien: **amor, no debes de usar la pluma de transformación de esa manera puede ser peligroso si alguien te ve no lo crees. **_Sacude la cabeza y abriéndole la puerta de copiloto del carro__._

Sere: **no te preocupes no hay nadie cerca...Además no pensaras que vamos a cenar con mi ropa mojada, que pensara la gente de tu linda novia****.**_Con una mirada tierna para que no la regañe__._

Darien: **iba a llevarte a tu casa para que te cambiaras****.**_H__oy seré la envidia de la noche...jejeje… me voy a morir joven__._

Sere: **aja, ver el berrinche que haría mi papá cuando me ve contigo...aun no se acostumbra que tenga novio...acuérdate el día que le dijimos y como se puso...jajajajaja****…** _A__gachaba la cabeza__, __al rato se ríe escandalosamente__._

Darien: _R__ecordando_-** Ni me acuerde de ese día casi me mata; si no fuera por tu mamá que lo amenazo con 3 meses sin comer sus dulces favorito y dormir en el sofá si no aceptaba nuestro noviazgo**_**. **__Mete la llave del carro se dirige al restaurante fuera de la cuidad__._

Sere: **jajajajaja...es la que manda en la casa...sabes ahora que me acuerdo mama me dijo cuando puedas ve a cenar con nosotros...me lo dijo hace días!** _D__ándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Darién con una gotita en la cabeza por lo olvidadiza que es ella__._

Entre la charla llegaron al restaurante pequeño decorado con gracia y buen gusto con un toque oriental tenia una terraza interior acristalada donde se puede apreciar las luces de la cuidad ahí estaban las mesas para 2 personas cubierto con un mantel blanco en el centro estaba adornado de flores y una vela la luz tenue lo hacen un lugar íntimo la música suave realmente romántico.

Recepcion: **Buenas Noches, bienvenidos a "Dream Star" mesa para 2 **_E__llos asienten los lleva a la mesa da media vuelta para marcharse__._

Sere:** Darien, Este lugar es precioso...** _S__erena se quedo impresionada con el paisaje __,__las luces de la cuidad parecían pequeñas estrellas brillantes__._

Darien: "_sonriendo"_ **si un amigo me dijo de este lugar cuando estaba de paso y al igual que nosotros también se sorprendió y pensé que te gustaría...**_S__atisfecho, hambriento__,__ llama al mesero para que lo atienda__._

Mesero:** buenas noches, aquí le entrego el menú espero que le agraden. **_El mesero se va a atender a otros clientes mientras ellos leen__._

_Mesero: _**Que van a pedir jóvenes**_**… **__Vuelve con la libreta en la mano para tomar el orden__._

_Darien: _**me da el platillo especial de la casa, de postres un mousse de moras con salsa de arándanos y de tomar un coctel de frutas. **_Espero que Serena no me lleve a la quiebra hoy… pensaba__._

Sere: **a mi me da el platillo de salmón al horno con arroz y ensalada, una sopa de marisco, de postre un pastel de chocolate relleno de fresas, un helado de chocolate lover, de tomar un jugo de fresa con sandia y una soda de coca cola.** _El mesero escribe mientras sus ojos se abre en grande al escuchar el pedido__._

_Mesero: _**nunca imagine conocer a una jovencita como usted…tiene un buen apetito, sin ofender. **_OH…esta chica tiene un estomago sin fondo pobre novio se quedara en la ruina__._

_Sere: __**jajajaja…no se preocupe señor mis amigas me dicen lo mismo. **__M__e estará diciendo que soy una vaca__._

Entre las platicas y la curiosidad de los demás clientes que los veían terminaron de cenar juntos tomados de la mano salieron del restaurante despidiéndose del amable dueño del local.

Sere: **estuvo riquísimo mi plato, que te pareció el tuyo Darien**** -**_M__irándolo amorosamente__-__**.**_**..es lo máximo estar contigo... ¡Te amo Darien! **_Alza la cabeza esperando un beso de Darien__._

_Darien: _**yo también Te amo Serena, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado contigo a mi lado ya no me siento solo! **_Le da un tierno beso y se separa de ella ve la cara sonrojada de su amada__._

_Después del beso__,__S__erena lo abraza como siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conoció siempre se ha caracterizado en ese aspect__o.A__l principio le incomodaba la muestra de afecto en public pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando no era que le desagradaba sino por lo tímido y serio que era el pero cuando esta con __S__erena la inocencia y manera espontánea de ella lo contagiaba__,__ iban llegando al auto cuando de repente siente una energía que van directo hacia ellos_

Darien: **cuidado Serena! **

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸


	4. Chapter 3 Ataca un Nuevo Enemigo

Cap.3 Ataca un nuevo enemigo

Sin esperar mas Darien en un impulso la empuja a un lado, lo que provoca que serena se golpee al caer, pero no fue nada grave, solo un raspón en la rodilla de serena que le hizo dar un gemido de dolor.

Sere: **ahaha**_**... **__E__n una total confusión y asustada miro alrededor buscando a __D__arien en donde estaba, se para y corre al lado de el __**-**_**Darien...Darien...Te encuentras bien!**

X:** jajajajaja...al fin te encontré. **_U__na sombra aparece sonriendo maléficamente, el hombre es delgado con una altura de 1.80 cm, cabello platinado corto, ojos gris violeta, vestía un juego de pantalón y camisa de color negro, rayas blanca en la parte de la manga__._

Sere: **¿quien eres, Que es lo que buscas?**___M__irando en donde estaba la sombra__._

X: **creo que mi nombre carece de importancia...Serena Tsukino o debo de decir la legendaria guerrera Sailormoon.** _Ante tal confesión __S__erena y __D__arien se miran mutuamente, una fuerza invisible los separa__,__ atrayendo a __S__erena hacia donde esta el hombre__._

Darien: **¡Serena...Déjala no la toques !.**___Le lanza una rosa al enemigo el hombre por el dolor suelta a Serena que cae al suelo sentada, esta corre donde se encuentra __D__arien__._

X: **rayos...maldito me la pagaras.**___B__rotando sangre en las manos donde le cayo la rosa y empieza a tirar una bola de energía hacia ellos no lo alcanzo ya que __T__uxedo __M__ask le lanzo una lluvia de rosas desconcentrándolo__._

Darien y Serena corrieron alejándose del lugar se adentraron a un bosque desconocido que estaba cerca, siguieron corriendo, a darien no le importaba nada mas sino poner a salvo a Serena pero algo lo detuvo, Serena no vio que había un tronco entre su camino lo que causo que se cayera y se lastimara mas la rodilla ahora si herida y sangrando.

: **¡****S****erena!** -_A__cercándose y cargándola la recuesta a un árbol __**-**_**estas bien...-**_R__asgo un pedazo de tela de su ropa cubriendo la herida de la rodilla__._ **te puedes transformar?**

Sere: **No...No tengo mi broche de transformación.** _Le dice con los ojos llorosos causado por el dolor__._

: **tienes la pluma de transformacion pero no el broche...No es posible Serena!** _Preocupado y con una gotita en la cabeza__._

Sere: **que, si ha habido Paz que iba a saber yo que la necesitaría en estos momentos ¡no soy adivina...tengo miedo!** _–__Grita __**-**_**que vamos a hacer ese sujeto llegara pronto- **_Abrazándolo__ y ahogando el llanto para no delatarlo ante el enemigo._

: **Te ocultas ahí atrás y pase lo que pase no salgas me entendiste...no salgas! Yo me enfrentare al enemigo****,**** no voy a permitir que te hagan daño; mi amor****. **_ Le da un beso_**,** _cuando ya __S__erena esta a salvo escondidas entre los matorrales se prepara para enfrentarse al enemigo que ya ha escuchado acercándose a el__._

X: **Vaya...Vaya...mire a quien tenemos aquí al príncipe Endimión.** _P__arándose frente a __T__.mask con una mirada malévola le dice _**¿donde escondiste a la princesa? **

:** ¡sobre mi cadáver, no voy a permitir que la lastimes! ¿que es lo que quieres de ella?.**___Lo apunta con el bastón__._

X: **algo que tu no tienes, si así lo deseas cumpliré tu deseo primero te matare y la llevare conmigo. **_En eso le lanza un ataque de energía pero t. mask lo esquiva_ **-me va a ganar alguien que pelea solo con rosa...jajajajaja-** _S__arcástico le dice a __T.__ mask__._

: **¡eso lo veremos!** _Se trasforma en el príncipe Endimión desenvaina su espada __**-**____**¡**_**ahora veremos quien es el hablador pelea!-**

X: **bien veremos quien se queda con el premio, jajajaja**_**... **__E__ntre bolas de energía y el sonido de la espada se libra una interminable lucha que se escucha en el bosque ninguno de los 2 han cedido ante su oponente " __**-...**_**nada mal has podido esquivar todos mis ataques, ya me estoy cansando de este juego.- **_ P__oco a poco va acercándose a su oponente__,__ Endimión retrocede pero no se da cuenta que detrás de el esta un árbol donde le bloquea el paso en eso ya no tiene donde retroceder__,__ el enemigo con una sonrisa de triunfo lanza un ataque__. _

Endi: **ahahah...no puedo rendirme Serena esta en peligro!** _Piensa__,__ se levanta con esfuerzo para atacar pero el dolor no lo permite__,__ siente que las fuerza lo abandonan__,__ de repente una lluvia de dagas lo inmoviliza__,__ atrapándolo entre el árbol__._

X: **ahora Endimión es la hora de tu muerte te diré el nombre de tu verdugo, me llamo ****Z****eki.**___A__lza su mano para el siguiente ataque pero siente una piedra que lo golpea en la mano y el ataque es lanzado hacia el otro lado__._

Sere: **¡no...Déjalo no le hagas daño!** _Entre lagrimas y con un tronco en la mano dispuesta a enfrentarse al enemigo, ya no podía seguir oculta después de ver a __D__arien en ese estado a punto de perder la vida la desesperación la hizo salir de su escondite__. _

Endi: **Serena, huye...huye...**_T__ratándose de liberar pero esas dagas lo imposibilitaba no se podía liberar _**-¡por favor****,****cariño****,**** huye**_**!-**__ Entre la desesperación y el dolor le dice__._

Sere: **no, no me voy sin ti.** _P__ero que terca es esta mujer__._

El hombre se acerca rápidamente a Serena, esta lo esquiva salta de un lugar a otro agitando el tronco tratando de darle pero en un descuido de ella se resbala con un pedazo de madera donde ella iba a saltar y cae al suelo, este aprovecha la oportunidad y la agarra, Serena golpeándolo con el tronco sin éxito, entre el forcejeo y los golpes que daba Serena al azar logra su cometido. Serena pudo golpearlo en la herida que le causo Darien anteriormente en el brazo,este se llevó la mano a la herida sangrante con gemido de dolor luego la giró para darle una fuerte bofetada la cabeza de Serena, se dobló hacia atrás por el golpe recibido, llorando de la rabia y dolor, el hombre la apretó contra si para que no pudiera escapar de sus garras.

Zeki: **princesa, ya dejamos de jugar.** _A__cariciándole la mejilla__**-**_** usted es mas hermosa que su hija.- **_L__a alzo acercándola mas a el e inmovilizándola con una presión brutal en el brazo de Serena hasta provocar un grito ahogado en ella lo que permitió al sujeto bajar la cabeza para besarla__._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

/

Gracias… a todos los lectores x sus comentarios si se que no he puesto en alguna parte de como no soy Buena usando los signos de puntuacion,goma,entrecomillas…pero aqui estoy aprendiendo segun lo que me recomenden…**Arigato**


	5. Chapter 4 Las Sailors Scouts se Reunen

Cap.4 Las Sailor Scouts se reúnen

Serena con lagrimas brotando al sentir el olor nauseabundo del hombre que la tenia prisionera, trataba de evitar aquel beso en eso sintió otro fuerte apretón en el brazo y dio otro gemido de dolor, de pronto se escucho una explosión era Darien que al ver a Zeki lastimando a Serena entre los celos y la furia de su mano broto una energía que destruyo el árbol que lo tenia aprisionado dejándolo en pedaso se acerco furioso a Zeki y de un golpe lo separo de Serena lanzándolo lejos Zeki se golpeo contra los árboles que estaban en su camino destruyéndolos

Darien: **Serena, mí amor.**_L__a mira preocupado__ -__**rayos**_** te dije que pase lo que pase no saliera de tu escondite.- **

Sere: Llorando**-perdóname pero ya no podía soportar verte así, no quiero perderte. **_lo abraza y escondiendo su rostro en el, al sentir el aroma de Darien se calma__._

Darien: **lo se, perdóname por hablarte así. **_A__lza la cabeza de Serena para limpiarle las lagrimas derramada cuando sus mirada se cruzan este acerca el rostro de __S__erena para darle un beso profundo lleno de amor olvidándose del peligro que los acecha a solo un paso atrás de ellos __**-¡**_**debemos irnos, puedes caminar!**

Zeki: **demasiado tarde, creíste que con eso acabaría conmigo se necesita mas que ese débil poder mira lo que le hiciste a mi traje favorito. **_D__etrás de ello esta el hombre herido, la ropa manchada de sangre__._

Darien: **no voy a permitir que la lastimes, pagaras por eso. **_P__arándose frente a Serena__._

Zeki: **jajajaja...estas muy hablador príncipe crees que me vas a detener. **_L__anza el ataque pero de algún lugar alguien ataca__._

: **¡Grito mortal !.** _L__anza el ataque dirigido al príncipe hacia otro punto del bosque__._

:** ¡Tierra tiembla!.** _E__l ataque va dirigido hacia __Z__eki pero este lo esquiva__._

:** ¡Maremoto de Neptune!. **_T__ambién es dirigido a __Z__eki pero el usa su escudo protector que lo protege del ataque__._

:** ¡Campo de energía!. **_L__lega donde están los príncipe para protegerlos__._

Zeki:** ¡demonios! ¿quienes son ustedes como se atreven a atacarme?**

: **Formo parte de una nueva era. Mi planeta guardián es Urano, el planeta del viento; soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción.**

: **Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la Sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción.**

: **Mi Planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo. Soy la Sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Pluto.**

: **Mi Planeta Guardián es Saturno, el planeta del Silencio. Soy la Sailor del renacimiento y la Destrucción, Sailor Saturn.**

Zeki: **no esperaba verlas tan pronto, sailor scouts además solo son ustedes 4, creen que pueda detenerme.** _N__o termina cuando escucha voces__._

X: **nosotras también, sentimos la tardanza.** _son las Sailor Inners que llegaron también todas están frente a __S__erena y __D__arien protegiéndoles__._

: **ya era hora, de que aparecieran se tardaron mucho. **_I__rónica le dices a las sailor inners__._

: **disculpa por el retraso, estábamos buscando a Luna.** La_ baja de su regazo__._

Luna: **Serena, Te encuentras bien. **_A__l verle la herida en la rodilla le da el broche de transformación__._

Sere: **gracias Luna, estoy bien una que otras raspadura pero ****D****arien esta herido.** _C__on los ojos llorosos alza el broche pronunciando eternal sailor moon transformación__._

Zeki: **son unas sabandijas, no los dejare escapar no tengo mucho tiempo.** _coge su sangre y lo tira cerca de un árbol pronunciando un hechizo salen varias sombras __**-**_**demonios, ataquen tráiganme a la princesa maten a todos-. **_A__sí comienza la dura lucha de las sailor cada una contra los demonio hasta sailor moon y t. mask tiene que defenderse__._

: **¡beso de amor y belleza de Venus, ataca! **_Sailor venus estaba esquivando los ataque del demonio era una batalla de igual magnitud pero en un descuido, al ver a Sailor mars en peligro trataba de ir donde ella a ayudarla el demonio aprovecho le lanzo una energía dándole en la espalda cayendo al suelo__._

: **¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter**_**! **__Le lanzaba el ataque de trueno así como los ataque de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era formidable el demonio que le toco a ella esquivaba todos sus ataques_

: **¡Saeta llameante de Marte!** _Ella estaba detrás de la batalla de Venus con sus poderes de fuego no podía destruir al demonio que tenia frente a ella otro estaba tras de ella que atrapándola mientras el otro aprovechaba para darle un golpe lanzándola a un árbol en cual se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza quedando inconciente__._

: **¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio**_**!**__ Estaba peleando junto a Sailor moon le toco un demonio que tiraba trueno mientras prestaba atención en donde estaba Sailor moon ya que ella y estaba en desventaja debido a sus heridas__._

: **¡Tumba del silencio! **_P__udo eliminar a los demonios que la acechaban pero de nada le sirvió ya que volvieron a aparece uno le agarra la mano y la imposibilita de usar su arma el otro la lanza al suelo los otros 2 encima dándole golpes sin poder defenderse__._

: **¡Reflejo Submarino!** _E__l demonio esquiva sus ataques se lanza contra ella la tira lejos del grupo golpeándose con un árbol se para con dificultad sangrando en su brazo__._

: **¡Espada de Urano, elimina! **_Elimina a su demonio pero este vuelve a aparecer lo cual ataca de nuevo __**-**_**maldición, porque rayos no se desvanecen-.**___G__rita de la rabia viendo como es tirada Sailor neptune lejos de ella__._

: **¡Grito Mortal! **_E__staba a punto de atacar a sus oponentes que tenían frente a ella luchaba con 3 demonios cuando uno logra quitarle su arma lanzándola lejos sin arma en la mano le toca luchar mano a mano con los demonios en eso uno le logra dar un golpe bajo en el estomago dejándola sin aliento__._

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO CLARO QUE ME PUEDEN DEJAR CRITICAS…Y GRACIAS A TODAS QUE ME HAN LEIDO…ESTOY MEGA FELIZ DE LEER SUS COMENTARIOS


	6. Chapter 5 El Enemigo se Lleva a Serena

Cap.5 El enemigo se lleva a Serena

: **¡Dulce Luz de estrella de las Sailor scouts!.** _Ataca al ver a sus compañeras en desventajas logra eliminar a todos los demonios pero se desvanece su transformación ya que estaba débil__._

: **¡Serena!. **_Se acerca y la agarra antes de que se golpee en el suelo__._

Zeki: **pensé, que me darían una buena lucha****,**** pero veo que es inútil ahora mueran.** _Invoca a mas demonios en el cual cada uno agarra a su presa dispuesto a matarlas__._

Sere: **no...Déjalas no las mates...Llévame contigo pero no le hagas daño.** _L__lora desesperada al ver a sus amigas en peligro de muerte logra soltarse de __T__. mask cojeando se acerca a __Z__eki__._

: **¡no te atrevas!.**___G__rita, sin fuerza para poder pelear ya que un demonio le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándola débil y brotando sangre de su boca__._

Zeki: **si de verdad vienes conmigo, ellos vivirán te lo prometo.** _A__cercándose a serena le da la mano en señal de aceptar el trato__._

: **¡no...Serena no lo hagas!.** _Corre hacia Serena pero un demonio lo agarra tirandolo al suelo sin poder moverse solo grita desde su lugar a serena que no lo haga__._

Sere: **esta bien, dejaros libres****,**** porque me quieres a mi verdad.**___L__e pregunta a zeki a la vez que sonríe a todos" _perdóname, no quiero que mueran por mi culpa.

Zeki: **solo sigo órdenes de mi amo**_**.**__A__briendo un portal para regresar a su mundo__._

Sere: **dame un minuto para despedirme. **_Se acerca a darien le da un profundo beso para luego dirigirse a __Z__eki__._

: **Serena...no lo hagas. **_L__e dice cuando ella se acerca para darle un beso y escuchar unas palabras siente un objeto en su mano__**-**_**confía en mi, te amo!. **

Sere: **¡vámonos!. **_E__ntrando por el portal cuando __Z__eki entra se cierra dejando a los presente un gran dolor por la decisión de __S__erena los demonios están todavía ahí empiezan a atacar__._

: **¡****T****umba del ****S****ilencio!.**_ Logra zafarse del enemigo y ataca cuando estos estaban listos para darle el golpe final a todos__._

: **¡****G****rito ****M****ortal!**_**. **__V__io su arma cerca de un golpe se libera del demonio que la tenia presa junto al ataque de sailor saturn ambos combinados destruyeron a todos los demonios__._

S. jup: **M****ina...** _L__a ve tirada en el suelo golpeando el piso que esta llorando por la decisión de Serena_.

: **R****ei...**___Va__ en busca de su amiga la levanta del suelo le revisa que este bien mientras le da pequeños golpee para que despierte_** -****R****ei...****R****ei...despierta!-**

: **sirena... **_S__e acerca con los ojos lloroso al ver a su amiga herida y apretando su puño fuerte da un golpe al árbol por la ira de fallar en su misión _

_**- **_**demonios como pudo pasar esto se suponía que debíamos protegerla.-**

: **debemos buscarla, sailor plut****o**** sabes a donde se fueron.** _Pregunta__,__ ayudado por sailor Saturn se levanta_

:** voy a averiguar en que portal se fueron, mientras se curan de sus heridas. **_D__icho eso desaparece__,__ mercury cura a los que están heridos mientras esperan noticia de sailor plut esperanzado de que tenga buena noticia__._

Luna:** no te preocupes ****D****arien, la salvaremos el enemigo no te dijo de donde provenía. **_ mientras le da una pata en señal de apoyo y consuelo__._

Darien: **no Luna, lo único que escuche cuando tenia a Serena en sus garras *eres mas hermosa que su hija* supongo que debe de venir del futuro.**

Todas al mismo tiempo:** ¿Del futuro? **_La suposición de __D__arien dejo a todas heladas preocupadas ahora si el enemigo viene del futuro como podría ir a salvar a Serena__._

Haruka: **estas bromeando verdad, rayos se nos complico el asunto. **_A__pretando fuertemente sus puños en señal de coraje, una rabia que invadía su mente la culpa la acechaba no pudo salvar a su princesa si ella fue al futuro que pasaría__._

Mina: **un enemigo del futuro, no…, eso quiere decir que vamos a conocer a nuestras respectivas parejas. **_I__lusionada dice, esta mujer ya se olvido del dolor__._

Todos al mismo tiempo:** ¡Mina…no cambias!** _Pero a la vez sonrojadas al pensar en aquel comentario__._

Dentro del portal serena iba caminando al lado de Zeki estaba cerca del final de la caminata, cual fue su sorpresa cuando salieron del portal al ver el lugar desierto, edificio destruido, no había ni un rastro de ser vivo en esa tierra lo que la dejo helada, al mirar mas allá logro divisar una pequeña luz a lo lejos se veía una torre de ,cristal no pudo ver bien porque la oscuridad no le permitía.

Sere: **¿donde estamos?** _Con voz temblorosa mira al enemigo en eso sintió un escalofrío__._

Zeki: **en Tokio de Cristal del Siglo XL, donde reina su hija el reino de la ****N****eo reina ****S****erenity.**

Sere:** ¡no puede ser!.** _Cayéndose para atrás sorprendida ante tal afirmación __**-**_**¡no es posible! ¿pero como?- **_No pudo terminar__._

La llevo al lugar donde estaba la torre, lo reconocía el palacio de cristal ,jamás olvidaría el magnifico edificio que vio en el pasado, estaba rodeado de un escudo protector era el único lugar intacto en el planeta destruido .Al llegar al mas alto del palacio ahí pudo observar una figura cubierto de hielo o debería decir de cristal desde donde estaba no pudo distinguir bien pero se le hacia familiar se acerco mas desde esa distancia pudo ver a una mujer que vestía un traje rosado pálido de cabello rosado que la hizo recordar a Black Lady, entonces cayo en cuenta que era verdad

Sere: **Rini...me niego a creerlo... ¿**_**Que paso, quién ataco Tokio de cristal? **__P__ensaba y cubriéndose la boca para no gritar ante lo que veía__._

Zeki: **ahora si me crees, mí amo destruyo este planeta sin dejar rastro de ser vivo, el palacio quedo intacto porque estaba protegido por un escudo protector como lo esta viendo, ¿déjame enseñarte algo? **

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Hola…me alegra saber que a algunos de mis lectores le haya gustado mi historia sigo esperando buenas criticas…gracias


	7. Chapter 6 Tokio de Cristal Destruido

Cap.6 Tokio de Cristal destruido

que paso con las sailor de esta época una y mil pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de serena pero no había ninguna respuesta no hasta averiguar que estaba sucediendo y porque la querrían a ella debió ser algo muy importante sino fuera así no se molestaría en ir al pasado pero de algo estaba segura salvara esta época y destruiría al mal que esta acechando la tierra esa era su misión proteger la tierra desde su distancia pudo apreciar unas estatuas estaban rodeando el palacio, una imagen le hizo familiar era una estatua de sailor mercury miro alrededor ahí estaban sus guardianas las ochos sailors y amigas protegiendo el palacio pero que significaba eso, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ,aun había esperanza si el castillo no había sido destruido y la reina estaba dormida solo tenia que despertarla tal como lo habían hecho en el Siglo XL con su yo del futuro.

Zeki:** esas estatuas se activaron cuando atacamos Tokio hemos intentado destruir las estatuas pero de nada sirvió tiene poderes sorprendente a pesar que solo son estatuas de las antiguas sailors scouts tus guardianas.**

Sere: **¡JA!… supongo que fue por eso que me buscaron en el pasado.** _Burlona le dice__._

Zeki: **eso lo sabrás cuando mi amo te vea. **_Será una sorpresa para ti una sonrisa malévola así se fueron del lugar para dirigirse a su destino__._

Sere: **¿Quien es tu amo? ¿Porque hacen eso que gana con destruir este planeta?**

La ira la invadió pero no podía hacer nada por ahora tenia que saber quien era ese ser que estaba causando tanto mal, estaba nerviosa o era el miedo ante la intriga del enemigo pero algo si sabia no iba a demostrar miedo se enfrentaría con valor no iba a ser cobarde tenia que buscar una manera de salvar la tierra sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Zeki.

Zeki: **llegamos! **_Apuntando hacia la dirección donde esta un Castillo__._

Llegaron a un castillo sobre una colina escarpada se encuentra misteriosamente elevado por encima del nivel normal del suelo, situado en lo mas alto tiene sus torres esparcidas por los picos de diversas montañas, los árboles, flores y plantas alrededor estaban marchito *Uno se pregunta cómo un ser humano normal puede llegar hasta allí sin pasar varias horas agotadoras de escalada pero no había humanos en ese tierra desierta*.

Sere: **que es esa energía.** _Pensaba, al entrar al castillo sintió una energía maligna le parecía familiar pero de quien podrá ser__._

X: **bienvenida, al fin el momento de mi venganza a llegado, mi querida sailor moon...Jajajaja **

Una sonrisa diabólica retumba en todo el lugar aparece un hombre de cabello morado, ojos rubíes como la sangre, altura 1.75, de complexión fuerte, piel morena, viste de negro le da un aire provocativo y sexy, un par de alas en forma de vampiro color negro.

Sere: **¿quien eres? ¿Porque esta destruyendo el planeta?.** _Porque siempre ese era su frase ante un enemigo acaso no tiene otra pregunta__._

X: **me llamo ****N****iwa ****D****ark o debería de decir Caos, regrese a este insignificante planeta después de dormir por siglos solo por el placer de destruirla y obtener el poder del cristal de plata, con el gobernaría todo el universo, al fin seria mío.**

Sere: **Caos... **_Sorprendida ahora comprendía cuando sintió esa energía maligna le era tan conocida__._

Caos:** sorpresa, disfrute destruyendo la tierra pero la muy cobarde de tu hija se refugio en el palacio protegida por tus guardianas ¿como unas insignificantes estatuas tiene tanto poder? Protegiendo el palacio al ver que no tenia mas opción tuve que mandar a buscarte al pasado, así tendría el placer de matarte con mis propias manos y para que veas la destrucción de este planeta al que tanto has sacrificado y protegido. **

Sere: **así que era eso, como no pudiste obtener el cristal de plata en esta época mandaste a buscarme, no voy a permitir que destruya este hermoso planeta. **Se trasforma en Eternal Sailor Moon.

Caos: **jajajajaja...eso lo veremos te pido amablemente que me des el cristal de plata que tiene en tu broche, no creas que no lo se, aun recuerdo la ultima batalla contigo se donde proviene el cristal de plata.**

: **Crees que te lo daré solo con pedírmelo, tendrás que hacer mas que eso luchare o moriré en el intento, créeme no te será tan fácil. **_Lo mira desafiante decidida a acabar con el__._

Caos: **ohh... Que valiente entonces voy a cumplir tu deseo. **_Emana una bola de energía oscura lanzándola hacia sailor moon__._

: **D****ulce Luz de ****E****strella de las sailor scouts**

lucha contra caos, sailor moon lanza su ataque con el cetro y caos una bola energía maligna los dos ataque chocan ninguno de los dos cedía, el poder de caos estaba incrementando, al verse en desventaja ella para usar al máximo su poder, pensó en sus amigas, en el futuro de la tierra, en rini ,en el amor de darien. Así le dio fuerza aumentando su poder al máximo no iba a rendirse pero se estaba debilitando,en la ultima batalla, había utilizado lo poco de energía que le quedaba el ataque de caos logro alcanzarla pero esta esquiva el ataque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar otra oleada de energía maligna la ataca sin poder defenderse cae al suelo gimiendo de dolor golpeándose fuertemente en las duras paredes del castillo es atrapada dentro de una burbuja sin poder librarse, débil, cansada, herida se va debilitando su transformación se desvanece"

Caos: **ahora mi querida sailor moon, dame el cristal de plata.**___La agarra del cuello descarga una energía eléctrica ella grita de dolor caos coge el broche pero esta no reacciona _**-demonios, porque no reacciona dime donde tienes el cristal de plata.- **_Sacudiéndola al verla desmayada hace un movimiento hacia el piso donde sale una enorme cruz la encadena en ella__._**-****Z****eki- **_Grita este a su sirviente__._

Zeki: **mi amo, en que le puedo servir. **_Alzar la mirada en su amo lleno de ira y frustración ve detrás de ella a __S__erena encadenada en la cruz__._

Caos: **creare soldados para que vayas al palacio de ****Cristal**** busca la manera de entrar necesito el Cristal de plata, no te aparezca hasta lograr destruir esa malditas estatuas de las sailor scouts, espero que no me falles **

Zeki: **Como ordene, mi señor le traje a sailor moon como me pidió acaso ella no es. **_Con miedo pronuncia las palabras__,__ piensa que fallo en la mission__._

Caos:** por alguna razón no siento el poder del cristal de plata dentro del broche, no lo sabre hasta que despierte para interrogarla de todos modos quiero ver destruido ese palacio detesto ver de lejos la luz del palacio brillando en todo su esplendor.**

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

SORRY…SI NO LE RESPONDO COMO DEBE SER LOS COMENTARIOS PERO APENAS ESTOY APRENDIENDO A USAR ESTE PROGRAMA Y SI QUE HAY DEMASIADO BOTONES QUE PINCHAR…JAJAJAJA…EN FIN ARIGATO X LOS COEMNTARIOS ESO ME DA ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…


	8. Chapter 7 El Guardian del Tiempo

Cap.7 El guardián del tiempo

Las Sailor scouts y están dentro del portal que los llevara hacia el futuro Tokio de cristal alerta ante el peligro, Sailor Pluto le ha hablado que era peligroso quizás no puedan sobrevivir porque desconocía el camino hay muchas trampas nadie había entrado en ella ni siguiera ella que era la guardiana pero como se prometieron que pasaba lo que pasaba salvarían a serena aunque solo sobreviviera una de ellos sin importarle el peligro se adentra hacia su misión.

:** todos estén atentos a cualquier cambio no podemos confiarnos, haremos una cadena entre nosotros para no perdernos no se suelten.** _Todas se agarran entre sí con fuerza._

: **Este portal es como un hoyo negro ni un rastro de luz. **_Con su computadora está analizando un camino para poder salir de ese laberinto._

: **me da escalofrío, cuando viajamos al Siglo XL era distinto, porque no simplemente poner un cartel que diga *salida*. **_Haciendo reír a todos, da paso lento alerta a cualquier movimiento que pueda ocurrir._

: **esta chiquilla no cambia ni en estos momentos deja de bromear.** _Molesta les pregunta _**-¿viajaron al futuro? - **_Mirando por todo lado sin lograr ver nada._

S. jupi: **fue antes de que ustedes aparecieran, en la batalla contra diamante que estaba obsesionado con Serena aparte de destruir el futuro Tokio de cristal viajo a nuestra época, es cuando conocimos por primera vez a Rini y Sailor Pluto.** -_ Mencionando el suceso._

S. mar: **siento una presencia, tenga cuidado chicas no es maligno pero es fuerte la energía. **_ Todos formando un círculo están en posición de ataque._

S. nep: **mi espejo no me dice nada, como buscar al enemigo si todo es oscuridad. **_ Alza su espejo girando alrededor para ver si aparecía el enemigo._

X: **regresen por donde vinieron este lugar está prohibido para visitantes. **_Suena una voz aguda la oscuridad desaparece dejando ver un paisaje lleno de reloj alrededor de la dimensión._

T. mask:** ¿Quién eres? ¡Aparece no te ocultes! **_Desafiante habla. _

X: **no tengo nombre ni una identidad ni hogar viajo a través del tiempo, soy el guardián del tiempo. **_ Le dice apareciendo ante ellos una figura transparente de un hombre._

S. plut:**C****ronos, el guardián del pasado, presente, futuro! Chicas estos es peor de lo que estaba pensando! **_Con la mirada le advierte a todas que tengan cuidado._

Cronos:** ohh…Ya me conocen jajajaja, pensé en darles una sorpresa, no puedo permitirle el paso hacia este portal es contra la ley que vean lo que hay detrás de este o puede cambiar el curso de la historia. **_ Gira alrededor de ellos fijando su vista para verlo mejor._

T. mask: **me siento honrado de conocerlo guardián del tiempo pero necesitamos cruzar el portal para rescatar a una persona muy querida por nosotros.** _Le dice cuando se para frente a él haciendo una reverencia. _

Cronos: **se, la razón por la cual vinieron, aun así no puedo permitirle el paso y tu Sailor Pluto sabes perfectamente que pasa si intentan cruzarlo la muerte los esperara, ¡no tiene caso insistir!. **_ Deteniéndose frente a Sailor Pluto._

T. mask: **lo siento guardián del tiempo, sabemos la consecuencia de este acto seguiremos adelante hasta lograr pasar uno de nosotros.**___ En posición de pelea junto a las chicas._

Cronos: **entonces me veré en la penosa obligación de acabar con ustedes eso si logran vencerme los dejare pasar, aunque lo dudo...Jajajajajajaja.**

Así comienza una pelea cual le será difícil, porque este no es ningún enemigo común, este posee los poderes del tiempo, no sabrán si ganaran pero harán lo imposible por llegar a su destino, cada ataque que daba ellos se les regresaban con la misma fuerza, pero antes el guardián encierra a Sailor Pluto en un reloj de arena.

S. plut:** no...¿Porque me encierras? Déjame salir! **_Habla tratándose de liberar, la arena le esta cayendo encima._

Cronos: **no puedo correr el riesgo de que use tu poder en mi contra ya que tu también puedes detener el tiempo, derrótenme antes de que la arena le cubra por completo ese será su tiempo límite. **_"_

_Señalando donde esta Plut__o__._

S. ura: **eso es muy bajo, ¡tierra tiembla! ** _Lo dirige al reloj de arena donde esta Sailor Pluto pero no consigue destruirlo, usa el otro ataque hacia el guardián _**-espada de uranos, elimina!**

S. nep:** ¡Reflejo submarino, Ataca! **_Lanza el ataque este se combina con la de uranus, pero no surte efecto, queda atrapada junto a uranus dentro de un reloj de arena._

S. satu: **¡Tumba del Silencio! **_Antes de poder usar su ataque queda atrapada igual a las otras._

Cronos:** ahhaha...no me he olvidado de ti… tú también eres peligrosa, con tu ataque puedes distorsionar este portal, eso no puedo permitirlo…**

S. mars: **¡Saeta llameante de Marte! **___Ataca junto a Venus pero ningún efecto hace lo cual el guardián detiene el tiempo y en segundos le regresan el ataque._

S. ve:** ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! **_Ataca después de que Mars lanza el suyo, para ver si así lograba encadenarlo no tuvo efecto, el ataque reboto a ellas quedando inmovilizadas en el espacio tiempo._

Guardian: **perdieron su oportunidad, ahora debería pedirles a ustedes rendirse.**___ Le señalan a los que no han peleado._

: **lo siento pero seguiremos adelante, ¡lo prometimos! **_Junta sus brazos para hacer su ataque._

S. mer: **¡espera! Júpiter, .** _ Analizando con la computadora para ver si había un punto débil _**-ahí en el centro del cuerpo, ¡rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! - **_ Su ataque se detiene antes de llegar a su objetivo ya que el uso el tiempo para detener el ataque. _

S. jup: **¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! **_ Lanza sus dos ataques al mismo tiempo, pero regresan a ella quedando fuera de combate, cayendo al suelo herida._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

/

Hola…a todos mis lectores me alegra mucho saber que por lo menos la historia les esté resultando muy entretenido y gracias x sus comentarios…así tendré mas ánimos de seguir adelante…


	9. Chapter 8 Una Visita Inesperada

**Cap 8 Una visita inesperada**

Siglo XL

Con la ayuda de caos, miles de demonios salen debajo de la tierra, estos vestidos de una armadura negra, fuerte y robusta, miden 182 mts de estatura, ojos saltones color rojo, con una sonrisa macabra mostrando así la dentadura en forma de pez, tenían garras como manos y atacan con energías de color negro. Estos monstruos se alimentan del alma y la fuerza vital de sus víctimas al soplar sobre estas.

Zeki: dándoles órdenes a los soldados de destruir las estatuas de las guardianas y tomar el control del palacio emprenden el camino.

Caos: no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito el cristal de plata, despierta para que veas la destrucción de la tierra...Jajajajaja Dirigiéndose a Serena que estaba inconsciente la miraba con odio.

Recordó la frustración que había sentido en la última batalla que había tenido con Sailor Moon, casi lograba su objetivo de conquistar el universo, estaba bajo su control todas las semillas estelares ,hasta que Sailor galaxia se dejó llevar por el amor, la calidez que irradiaba el cosmos de Sailor Moon expulsándola del cuerpo de la guerrera más poderosa de la galaxia desde entonces se había sumido en un profundo sueño esperando el momento indicado para despertar con una sed de venganza contra el planeta de Sailor Moon.

Cuando despertó, vago por el universo destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que llego a un planeta destruido de otra dimensión, ahí encontró a Niwa Dark, era una estatua de piedra, cuando lo toco pudo sentir el odio que habitaba dentro de él lo revivió para que sea su recipiente con el odio que poseía este ser aumentaba su poder para cumplir su venganza.

Sere: tengo que hacer algo, debo despertar a la neo reina Serenity antes de que destruyan el palacio para obtener el cristal de plata, ¡caos no te saldrás con la tuya aun puedo detenerte! Había escuchado lo que dijo caos mientras trataba de localizar el cosmos de la Neoreina.

En el palacio, la Neoreina Serenity dormía dentro de una caja de cristal ¡que hermosa imagen! parecía un ángel durmiendo plácidamente, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en su reino; de pronto le parece escuchar el llamado de una voz dulce, melodiosa y angelical, sonaba muy familiar la voz que la llamaba insistentemente.

Voz: Rini, Rini, escúchame debes despertar de tu sueño el planeta te necesita. Decía con una suave voz.

Camina hacia donde proviene la voz, se ve envuelta en un lugar oscuro solo había una pequeña luz iluminando el lugar; a paso lento avanzaba más acercaba escuchaba el llamado de alguien a quien ella nunca creyó escuchar se mostró incrédula ante tal llamado.

Neo reina: mamá eres tú, ¡pero que tonta! ¿Estoy en un sueño? es lógico todo es posible. Rascándose la cabeza como lo hace serena cuando es algo incoherente.

Sere: no es un sueño Rini… hija mía, despierta la tierra te necesita debes protegerla. Transformándose en la Neoreina Serena se arrodillo y alzando los brazos esperando para abrazarla.

Rini: Mamá...Mamá...Eres tu mamá... Corrió para abrazarla, como lo hacía cuando era la pequeña dama, llorando de felicidad nunca creyó que la volvería a ver y en estas circunstancias, estaba feliz, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era pequeña, miraba a serena mientras que ella la abrazaba como siempre lo había hecho, sintió esa calidez que había extrañado tanto.

Sere: pequeña dama, mí hermosa hija, ¿cuánto ha crecido? no pensé que te vería después de tanto tiempo, tienes que despertar y proteger la tierra que está siendo destruida por Caos. Le pone los brazos en el hombro de la pequeña mirándola amorosamente.

Rini: ¡Caos regreso! Mamá…No soy tan fuerte como tú, no pude hacer nada, cuando ataco la tierra antes de que pudiera atacarme mis guardianas y mi esposo lucharon contra él y me sumí en un profundo sueño. Con lágrimas decía mientras que se acercaba al pecho de su madre para esconderse.

Sere: mi pequeña, posees el mayor poder del mundo, el amor de tus seres queridos así como la energía de la tierra no olvides los guardianes del universo si le pides ayuda te concederán el deseo solo tiene que confiar y creer en ti, además tienes que salvarme. Golpeándola suavemente en la frente con el dedo, le acariciaba el cabello, hablaba dándole la confianza que necesita para luchar.

Rini: lo sé; pero aun no puedo controlar bien el poder del cristal de plata, no he desarrollado mi poder como el tuyo ya que cuando tu reinaste había paz pocas veces había batalla, ¡espera… dijiste ayudarte! ¿Qué quieres decir? Desconcertada miro a su madre sin separarse, extrañaba ese abrazo que la hacía sentir tan feliz.

Sere: estoy en el Siglo XL, caos me tiene prisionera, no me queda mucho tiempo te daré la poca de energía que me queda para que despiertes, protege la tierra, cuento contigo hija mía. Le da el broche para que ella lo utilice - úsalo sabiamente, tengo que irme ya no puedo seguir más, mi energía se está agotando, escucha a tu corazón, él te dirá que debes hacer- Mientras desaparece.

Rini: ¡no…Mamá, Espera no te vayas aún no sé cómo usarlo mamá! Con el broche en su mano aun en la duda.

Sere: recuerda hija mía, la promesa que hiciste tiempo atrás ¡ten valor!, lucha por lo que amas confía en ti. Se escuchaba como un susurro.

Rini: la promesa, no te preocupes te voy a salvar y protege este planeta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara ya sabía que tenía que hacer primero debía despertar de su sueño.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

/

**Gracias x sus lindos comentarios….y a las fantasmita que leen y no pueden comentar**


	10. Chapter 9 El Cristal Sagrado

Cap.9 El Cristal Sagrado

En la dimensión

: lanza una rosa en el punto que dijo Mercury, trataba inútilmente una y otra vez acertar en el blanco pero cronos era más rápido (no es rápido sino ingenioso).

Sailor Mercury & Sailor Jupiter, atrapada dentro de un reloj de arena mientras que todas estaban de espectadores en la batalla sin poder ayudar a estas buscaban la manera de liberarse golpes o ataques al cristal del reloj de arena.

: **esto es inútil, ¡rayos!, si tan solo esto se destruyera, podría ayudarla, ¡Maldición!** _Golpeaba con su espada para ver si podría romper el Cristal del reloj, Sailor Neptune seguía los pasos del combate sin perder detalle._

S. satu: **no... Sailor Pluto aguanta…** _Golpeando con su hoz al cristal varias veces para que se rompiera ya estaba desesperada al ver la situación de Sailor Pluto._

S. plut: **¡llego mi fin!** _Dijo la arena la estaba cubriendo unos cuantos minutos y estaría enterrada bajo la arena._

T. mask: **¡Explosion de tuskedo mask! **_Ya cansado de esquivar los ataques de cronos. _

Ataque fallido cronos a congelado su ataque con solo mover un dedo regresándolo a su dueño golpeándose contra un reloj, T. Mask levantándose con heridas graves _"ya parece muñeco de trapo"_ no podría rendirse si su amada estaba en peligro tenía que salvarla aunque el muriera, dejaría que las demás cumpliera la promesa pero es detenido por un leve sonido de un cristal cayendo en forma de corazón de siete colores ,el brillo del cristal era hermoso al verlo daba una extraña sensación de paz brillaba, el padre del tiempo al ver el brillo del cristal se acercó agachándose para recogerlo lo miro atentamente después de unos minutos lo reconoció.

Cronos: **¿dónde conseguiste esto? Es el Cristal sagrado de la Diosa Selene, solo sus herederos lo pueden poseer y dadas las circunstancias tú no eres su heredero.** _Con el ceño fruncido pregunta da un chasquido con los dedos liberan a los prisioneros._

T. mask: **me lo dio Serena, antes de irse con el enemigo**. _Viendo a las Sailor libres de su prisión habla calmadamente ya no está preocupado por salvarlas._

Cronos: **¿Quién es Serena y como lo obtuvo ella?** _En tono serio pero divertido evita reírse mirando la cara que ponen los demás._

Todos caen para atrás no podría creer lo que acababan de escuchar o necesitaban un chequeo médico urgente.

S. ve: **¿en verdad eres el Padre del tiempo? ¿Cómo obtuviste este empleo? ¡Eres un despistado! **_Interrumpe mina ante la pregunta tonta._

T. mask: **Serena, es mi novia, la mujer de mi vida, la heredera del Milenio de Plata y la princesa Serenity**. _Sentándose ya no podía con el temblor de sus pies la batalla que tuvo con el consumió mucha energía especial el ultimo poder que uso._

Cronos: **OH...que descripción jajajaja…ya lo sabía solo estaba vacilando ¿quién crees que soy?** _Burlón les dice_

S. mars: **¡nos estas tomando el pelo verdad!** _Enojada ante el comentario iba a ayudar aTuskedo Mask pero se desvío para pararse frente a Cronos._

Cronos:** ¡bueno… bueno…pero no se enojen era un chiste! **_Encogiéndose de hombro_ **-el Cristal Arco Iris los ayudara, como sabrán pasar a un futuro alterno a ustedes, es sinónimo de muerte, es la llave a sus problemas.** _Sonriente les informa a los chicos._

S. jup: **¡usted menciono que era el corazón de la Diosa Selena! ¿Porque le cambio el nombre? **_Rascándose la cabeza tratando de entender._

Cronos: **se le conoce también como el cristal arco iris, poseedor de un poder inimaginable capaz de destruir o dar vida solo si se une a su cristal gemela lo conocen como el cristal de plata, que admirable calidez y hermosura su dueña debe de tener el corazón más puro del universo.** _Admirando el cristal._

S. ve: **no comprendo que significa, pero interesante, es mejor que escuchar las idioteces que dijo al principio**_**.**__ Apunta a cronos para luego agarrar a Tuskedo Mask para que se apoye en su hombro._

S. plu: **quiere decir que podemos pasar por el portal sin necesidad de morir o luchar.** _Sacudiéndose la arena que tiene su ropa, da un suspiro de alivio ya pensaba que iba a morir asfixiada por la arena._

Cronos: **exacto, de haber presentado el cristal arco iris hubiera pasado sin problemas...jajajaja**_**.**__ Haciendo enojar a todo en especial a Sailor Uranus que ya tenía el puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearlo_ **- ¡cristal arco iris, despierta ante este llamado!.**

El cristal arco iris emana una energía brillante como el sol dorado, se divide en siete piedras preciosa en forma de rombo, representada por los sietes colores del arco iris, se dirigen hacia la puerta del portal. Esta tenía un dibujo de un sol de siete picos, con sus respectivos colores, los cristales incrustándose cada color en su posición, el portal se abrió.

S. jup: **hubieras enseñado el Cristal arco iris desde un principio nos ahorraba mucho trabajo.** _Dándole pequeño golpe en el brazo a T. mask._

: **Como iba a saber, que era para cruzar el portal!.** _Se suelta de Sailor Venus e incorporándose cuando escucha la voz de Mars._

S. mars: **¡dejen de hablar ya! Entremos al portal, tenemos una misión que cumplir.** _Abriéndose paso en el camino, jala a las que están delante de ella hasta dirigirse al portal._

: **¡si...si..., tú no eres la líder!** _Apunta con un dedo en el pecho de Mars con cara de tu no me manda._

Cronos: **¡esperen un momento**_**!**__ Les cura sus heridas y entrega los siete cristales a Tuskedo Mask, una luz cegadora los rodea, al abrir los ojos nuevamente el cristal arco iris es uno solo_ **-¡ya pueden marcharse!-** _Levanta la mano en señal de despido._

S. plut: **¡muchas gracias, Padre Cronos!** _Hace reverencia todos la imitan en señal de respeto._

•_*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_

_::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

_*: (=' :') :::::::: COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR :::::::::::_

•_.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_


	11. Chapter 10 Recuerdos y Esperanza

**Cap.10 Recuerdos y Esperanzas.**

Siglo XL

Los soldados se han divido en grupos posicionándose para atacar, liberan una energía oscura de su mano atacan ruge la tierra al mismo tiempo ante tal concentración poder.

Zeki: **a este paso, muy pronto tomaremos el control del palacio, el amo estará sastifecho con el resultado. **

Caos, sentado cómodamente en el trono de forma semicircular se distingue un triángulo radiante con un ojo en el centro, veía el ataque de los soldados en una pantalla. Mientras tomaba un poco de vino se paró en frente de Serena que estaba inconsciente le pasa un pequeño destello de energía.

Caos: **¡despierta!... Quiero que veas, este hermoso panorama.** _Golpeándola por sus mejillas._

Sere: **mhmhm…**_ Despertando miro alrededor donde estaba cuando fijo su vista en la pantalla _**-¡no…eres despreciable!-** _Impotente veían como los soldados atacaban el palacio de cristal._

Caos: **estoy complacida de que presencies la destrucción de lo que tanto amas y sacrificado, obtendré el cristal de plata, para gobernar el universo entero**_. Agarrándola del cuello le aprieta más y más._

Sere: **Caos, aún hay Esperanza de acabar con tus perversos planes.** _Sin poder respirar, débilmente le habla con una mirada plácida, que enoja al enemigo. _

Caos: **jajajaja… ¡La Esperanza, es el hilo de la venganza! No se te olvide**._ Le da una descarga eléctrica, ella grita de dolor, luego se desmaya._

En el palacio los soldados de caos seguían atacando, las estatuas de las guardianas, estaban cediendo ante el inmenso poder, dentro del palacio se ilumino el gran salón, donde estaba la Neoreina. Ha despertado de su sueño, sintió la energía maligna que provenía fuera del palacio, con su cristal de plata en forma de corazón; fuera del palacio los soldados sintieron una energía que surge matando a los que estaban cerca. En el salón de la Neoreina aparecen sus guardianas.

Neoreina: **mis queridas amigas, ¡Perdóneme! La tierra no sobrevivió al ataque sorpresivo incluido mi amado esposo e hija y los demás**_. Tenía los ojos llorosos por el dolor de la perdida._

: **no tiene por qué pedirnos perdón, nuestra misión es protegerla ante cualquier amenaza**_. Inclinándose cuando escucho el lamento se levantó para darle un abrazo a la reina. _

Neoreina: **ahora que desperté vamos a salvar nuestro hogar no permitiré que el enemigo siga destruyendo nuestro planeta.** _Con decisión habla y mira a todas con una sonrisa._

: **vamos a pelear al fin de nuevo a la acción esta vez me voy a desquitar con eso demonios por lo que hicieron.**___Asintiendo con la cabeza se levanta y mira a sus amigas._

S. para: **mano a la obra chicas, ah divertirnos se ha dicho.** _ Alza sus brazos y da un brinco en señal de alegría._

Neoreina: **cumpliré** **mi promesa, soy la Estrella que protege este planeta. **_Recordando lo que paso hace mucho tiempo._

**Flash back**

Las Sailor Inners y los reyes de Tokio de cristal disfrutaban junto a su preciosa hija, un día de campo en lo alto de una montaña, se podría apreciar la hermosa cuidad de cristal, con la puesta del sol los reflejos que invaden la sombra envolviéndolo todo mientras crea en armonía con su mágica técnica, el jardín se nos muestra en todo su esplendor, un bello paisaje de diferentes colores, la suave brisa meciendo las flores como si danzaran.

S. ve: **¡que hermoso amanecer!** _Sentándose en el suelo y con ojos de enamorada._

S. mars: **si...Un nuevo día comienza.** _Mientras acomoda las cesta de la comidas en el suelo viendo el cielo._

S. mer: **estoy feliz disfrutar este paisaje, no me canso de admirarla.** _ Sacando los platos y cubierto se lo da a Sailor Júpiter._

S. jup: **fuiste muy valiente al viajar al pasado y salvar el futuro, pequeña dama.** _ Dándole el desayuno a la pequeña dama primero._

Neoreina y el Neorey: **pequeña dama queremos hablar contigo.** _Sentados al lado de la pequeña dama abrazándose los tres veían el hermoso amanecer brillar._

Rini: **si ****mamá****, ****papá****…que me van a decir.** _Comenzando a comer su desayuno._

Neo rey**: pequeña dama, tu madre y yo hemos decidido mandarte al pasado para que entrenes junto a Sailor Moon ¿qué te parece la idea?** _ Mientras hablaba rogaba que a su pequeña le gustase la idea._

Rini: **en serio ****papá****, ****mamá, ****voy al pasado a entrenar**. _ Gritando y saltando de la emoción, luego abrazo a sus padres._

Neoreina: **si hija mía, podrás mejorar tus habilidades de lucha algún día tu tomaras mi lugar y protegerás este planeta.** _ Acariciando el cabello le sonreía felizmente._

Neorey: **tienes que ser fuerte cuando tú gobiernes, serás la Luz que protege no solo a la tierra también el universo, mi pequeña estrella, la Esperanza del futuro está en tus manos.** _Se sitio junto a su esposa para darle el desayuno._

Rini: **¡la Estrella de la Esperanza!.** _ Pensando una idea que se le vino a su pequeña cabecita._

Sailor inners: **da lo mejor de ti, Pequeña dama. **_Lo dijeron en coro y abrazarla al mismo tiempo._

Rini: **lo prometo, entrenare mucho para proteger a la tierra y al universo.** _Dichosa por tener a todos que la apoyen, viajar nuevamente al pasado como siempre ha querido._

: **¡pero no olvides estudiar, es esencial!** _Dicho esto todos los presentes se caen para atrás y con varias gotitas en la cabeza (aún sigue pensando en el estudio, debería de pensar en el amor no crees)_

**Fin Del Flash back**

❀.•❤•..•*´¨`*•• ❀.•❤•..•*´¨`*•• ❀.•❤•..•*´¨`*•• ❀.•❤•..•*´¨`*••

Gomenasai!

Chicas por la demora en mi actualizacion estaba sin computadora ademas de que se me habia perdido la cuenta en FF…pero ahora ya he regresado!

Ahora mis agadecimientos a mis fieles lectoras al igual para los lectores fantasmas que me siguen en esta emocionante historias…

Dms Moon Adap: gracias por tus consejos y espero seguir viendote aquí,claro que como es mi primera historia no utilizo mucho los signos de separacion pero contigo aconsejandome mejorare…Gome! X contestarte tan tarde aunque si te agradeci la primera vez que me comentaste.

2510mari: estoy feliz de tener a una fiel lectoras…ya me estaba desanimando debido a que no he tenido muchos comentarios llegue a pensar que no le gustaban la historia a nadie pero contigo apoyandome seguire hasta el final …¡espero que te guste !


	12. Chapter 11 El Rechazo

**Cap. 11 El rechazo **

Las Sailor Quarteto salieron del palacio aun con el escudo activado vieron a los demonios y lanzando sus poderes luchaban estratégicamente contra el enemigo.

S. cer: **son demasiado nos dividiremos en 2 grupos para atacar, ¡Flecha de amazona de Ceres, ataca! **_ Ataca a los enemigos que están a la derecha de ella._

**: bien… yo iré contigo Sailor Ceres, ¡Flechas de amazona de Juno, ataca!** _ A espalda de Sailor Ceres ataca a los que están acercando frente a ella._

S. ves **: nuestro turno…sailor para ¡Flecha de amazona de Vesta, ataca!** _ A la vez que esquiva los poderes lanzado por el enemigo._

S. para: **¡Flechas de amazona de paras, ataca! ¡Que divertido! **_ Riéndose en medio del combate (a esta alturas de la vida, todavía es inmadura)._

Neoreina: ¡**Supreme neo moon, transformación!** _Se las dejo a su imaginación._

La Neoreina salió del palacio, buscando a sus guardianas cuando diviso detrás de ella a los soldados del caos, ellas estaban tan concentrada en los enemigos frente a ellas que no se percataron del peligro que corría a su espaldas estaban rodeado por el enemigo.

Zeki: **piensan que podrán vencernos no olviden lo que paso en la anterior batalla.** _Se levantó de su asiento cuando vio salir a la Neoreina para dirigirse al lugar de la batalla._

moon: **Zeki... ¡no puede ser!** _Al gira la mirada donde provenía la voz_ **¿Porque está traicionando a la tierra?**_ Incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo a uno de sus amigos en el bando del enemigo._

Zeki: **que hermosa te ves mi querida Serenity, nunca pensé verte transformada en Sailor, Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…** _Hablaba desde una distancia prudente mostraba unos ojos lleno de dolor._

moon: **¡no entiendo! ¿A qué te refieres?** _Camina hacia adelante para poder mirarlo claramente confirmando que no es producto de un sueño. _

Zeki: **acaso olvidaste ese día, fue lo más dulce y a la vez doloroso que he podido soportar, desde ese día jure, que haría lo imposible para tenerte a mi lado.** _Decía cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños de la rabia comenzó a relatar lo que paso ese día._

**Flashbacks**

En nochebuena se va a celebrar el baile de Navidad en una amplia y espaciosa sala adornada con todo tipo de adornos navideños con unas enormes mesas que los sirvientes están preparando que mas tarde se comerá una suculenta y digna comida de Navidad que incluye como platos los manjares más suculentos de cada país. El Árbol Navideño es de 9 metros de altura decorado de vistoso colores muy bella, elegante y del techo caen copos de nieve, muérdagos flotantes. Había mucha gente, demasiada para mi gusto me llamo la atención de una pareja camine tranquilamente entre la gente, devolviendo con una inclinación de cabeza a quienes me saludaban.

Pasados unas horas después de comer y bailar con algunas de las invitadas vio salir a una mujer, se estaba dirigiendo hacia los jardines, me despedí de mi acompañante, entonces la seguí, cuando la vi quede hipnotizado, la luz de la luna la hacía más bella, parecía un ángel, una Diosa, era perfecta o simplemente una ilusión, tembloroso me acerque a ella.

Zeki: **¡fue un éxito, la fiesta de navidad! ¿Porque está aquí afuera? se puede enfermar con el frío que hay en esta época, mi Reina.** _ Dije detrás de ella con una amplia sonrisa._

Neoreina: **Zeki...no te preocupes, solo quería tomar algo de aire y admirar la luna.** _Me decía mientras caminaba mas adentro vio un banco y se sentó con la mirada fija en la bella luna nueva._

Zeki: **es hermosa la Luna, especialmente cuando se trata de usted.** _Le dije mirándola de frente me acerque mas a ella._

Neoreina: **gracias Zeki...creo que debo ir adentro, para despedir a los invitados.**_ Parándose del banco dio paso atrás para esquivarme._

Zeki: **no se vaya todavía...acompáñeme un rato más por favor.** _ Le agarro la mano para evitar que adelantara el paso._

Neoreina: **mhmh…está bien...solo un rato más, para que no piense que soy mala contigo.**_ Cuando dio uno pasos mas adelante se tropezó con el banco._

Zeki: **¡cuidado!** _Atrapándola entre sus brazos se miraron fijamente y el de un impulso la beso con tanta pasión _ **-¡Serenity...Te amo!-** _ Dijo en un susurro que ella logro escuchar._

Neoreina: **qu…que dijiste! **_Empujándolo dio unos pasos atrás para mirarlo fijamente sorprendida ante tal confesión._

Zeki: **¡Serenity, te amo! desde la primera vez que te conocí, todo lo que he hecho, era para estar siempre cerca de ti y cada vez que pasaba aunque mi mente me lo negara, mi corazón te amaba, te has metido en el fondo de mi alma.** _ Por fin confesé este amor que tanto me ahogaba._

Neoreina: **¡no…Me niego a creerlo!...Zeki, tú no puedes.** _Negando con la cabeza iba a irse de ahí cuando sintió el abrazo de él._

Zeki: **¡creerlo...Serenity! déjalo todo y ven conmigo, incluso desafiaría al mismísimo demonio para estar a tu lado.** _La abrace contra mi cuerpo con fuerza aspirando su aroma suave de rosa._

Neoreina: **¡perdóname, Zeki! yo amo a mi esposo, no puedo corresponderte como tu deseas...olvídate de mí y busca tu felicidad en alguien que de verdad te amé, como te lo mereces.** _ Hubo un minuto de silencio después se soltó del abrazo al terminar de hablar se fue triste._

Zeki: **¡es imposible! ¡Serenity, tu eres la única en mi Corazón! Hare lo que sea para tenerte.**_ Viéndola marchar toco sus labios recordando los suaves y cálidos labios de su amada._

**Fin del Flashbacks**


	13. Chapter 12 Absurdo Plan

**Cap.12 Absurdo plan**

Zeki: **desde ese día, mi amada Serenity… jure a cualquier costa, tu seria mía**_. Quiso acercarse a ella pero se detuvo al ver la irritación que tenía._

moon: **Zeki… la tierra tu hogar no tenía que ver, ¿cuantas gente inocente has matado? ¡Solo por este enfermizo amor que me tienes!** _Vio cómo se acercaba pero dio varios pasos atrás, mientras hablaba enojada._

Zeki: **no era mi decisión, sino la de mi amo, al principio acepte el trato, solo para tenerte a mi lado, pero ahora mis planes han cambiado.**_ Fulmino con su mirada de desprecio y dolor._

moon: **¡no, estas arrepentido! ¡Cómo pudiste!** _ Grito tan encolerizada que atrajo la mirada de sus guardianas._

Zeki: **Un pequeño sacrificio, al final yo reconstruiré este planeta y reinare junto a mi amada, la mujer más poderosa de la historia, tu madre.** _Hablo convincentemente sin una pizca de remordimiento._

moon: **¡mi mama! ****Estás loco…no te dejare acercarte a ella.** _ Lo miro desafiante estaba tan enojada, colérica y otras palabras que termine en ya tu sabes._

Zeki: **OH…no estoy loco, cuando viaje al pasado a buscarla, me enamore, ahora mi objetivo es ella, cuando todo esto acabe gobernare la tierra junto a ella.** _ Se agacho e hizo una reverencia la última vez que lo haría ahora es su enemiga._

moon: **no dejare que tus planes siga adelante… ¡Te detendré!** _ Grito sacando su báculo hizo su ataque _**- ¡Pegaso Supreme Moon, Ataca!-** _ Una figura de Pegaso transparente como el agua, rodeado de un aura Rosado y violeta, sale del cetro._

Zeki: **no me subestime… veremos quién sale victorioso.** _ Libero una bola de energía maligna para contrarrestar el ataque de Sailor Supreme._

Poderoso ataques de energía entre los dos contrincante, cuando el ataque de Zeki casi la alcanza, ella salto quedando cerca de donde estaban las demás Sailor, pudo ver como sus amigas con destrezas libraba la batalla con los soldados, cada vez que se desvanecían más soldados aparecían. Noto el cansancio en ellas lo cual la preocupo y la gran cantidad de energías que las guardianas usaban en sus poderosos ataque, las estaba consumiendo.

moon: **a este paso ellas morirán en la batalla… ¡debo hacer algo!** _ Pensó cuando sintió una energía que iba directo a ella esquivándolo con agilidad._

Zeki: **tu pelea es conmigo.** _Dice lanzando un ataque para distraerla sonríe triunfante._

Con la mano convertida en una espada de metal, se lanza hacia Sailor Supreme Moon, un chillido de metal chocándose y un grito de dolor suena estremeciendo a las Sailor, mirando hacia la dirección de la batalla, suspiran aliviadas al ver que el grito proviene de Zeki, Sailor Supreme Moon alcanzo a detener el ataque de la espada de Zeki y de un giro le dio un golpe en la vieja herida que le había causado.

Zeki: **¡diablos…me la pagaras!**___Enfadado toca el brazo herido que sangra se lanza nuevamente al ataque._

.moon: **!JA…pensaste que caería en tu trampa!.**_ Burlona dice, esquivando y con su cetro detiene cada golpe que hace enfurecer al enemigo._

Una y otra vez suena el chillido de los metales el con su espada en el brazo ella con su báculo se libraba lucha por igual, ninguno de los dos cedían, ante su enemigo pero en sus rostros, se veía el cansancio producido por el desgaste de energía, aun así continuaban

S. para**: ¡Flechas de Amazonas de Paras, Ataca!** _Lanza el ataque hacia la batalla de Sailor Supreme, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad, pero sus calculo le salieron mal. _

S. cere: **¡cuidado… Sailor Paras!** _Le grita usa su ataque para neutralizar el ataque, que iba directo hacia Sailor Supreme._

: **¡UPS…lo siento pensé que era el enemigo!**_ Dijo al darse cuenta del error, todas con una gota grande en la cabeza, hasta el enemigo y Sailor Supreme se unieron en el acto._

: **mejor ponte lente, a este paso terminaras asesinándonos en vez del enemigo.** _Enfurecida llega a Sailor Paras, luego le da golpe en la cabeza, en la cual le sale un enorme contunción(igual en los anime cuando dan un golpe en la cabeza del sujeto la cual crece lentamente el enorme hinchazón...jajajaja...)_

moon: **hay demasiados soldados. **_Murmurando para si _**- chicas... vengan cerca de mí-** _ Lanzando lejos a Zeki con su poder, les grita a las Sailor su orden. _

Al escuchar la orden de Sailor Supreme Moon y los poderes maligno lanzado por los soldados, todas hacen maniobras evasivas, se juntan en el lugar donde se encuentra Sailor Supreme Moon. Estaban completamente rodeados y cansadas pero aun así sus rostros se mostraban serenos, mientras que las sailor lanzaban ataque para evitar el acercamiento de los soldados, Sailor Supreme Moon posicionándose en el centro.

: **¡cual es el plan...ya me estoy hartando de estos demonios!** _ Habla cuando llega junto a las demás después de vencer a un soldado que se le atravesó en el camino. _

moon: **hagamos el ataque juntas, podemos acabar con todos los soldados de una sola vez, si seguimos luchando separadas moriremos.** _Agitada les habla al ver alrededor y analizando el área donde se encuentra el enemigo. _

: **espero que funcione, hay tantos enemigos, ya estoy cansada de ver esto asqueroso rostros.** _ Con esfuerzo pronuncia estas palabras, les da la mano a sus compañeras para luego pronunciar en coro._

Todas: _**Pink Ladies beso de congelación**_**!**


	14. Chapter 13 Confusion

**Cap.13 Confusión**

Mientras que nuestro amigos han cruzado el portal, un semblante de terror se dibujaron en sus caras, ante ellos se presentaba una tierra desierta, pequeñas estructuras de lo que alguna vez fueron edificios, el aire, el viento, se escuchaban susurros misteriosos de seres que vagan como fantasmas o ánimas en pena, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras ni un rastro de luz en aquel desolada tierra.

S. plut: **q u e… pa… so… a quí?** _ Tartamudea ante el asombro. _

: **Setsuna…está segura, que estamos en el portal correcto no te equivocaste**. _ Sacudiéndola una y otra vez mientras que los demás miraba la escena con la boca abierta._

_ : **¿**_**qué le paso a la Amy que conocemos? …¡OH...Dios mío! Nos cambiaron a nuestra Amy, eres un espía si...si... debe ser eso.**_ Tapando con ambas mano la boca para no gritar, luego dando vueltas alrededor hablaba una cantidad de incoherencia hasta que Lita la zarandeó._

_S. jup: _**Mina…no seas exagerada!** _ Le agarra de los hombros moviéndola de un lado a otro para que no siguiera con su monólogo cuando ya se calmó **Mina -**_** Pero no te había visto actual de esa manera_!-_**_ Se dirige a Amy._

_ : ¡_**perdón, Actúe por la impresión!** _Ruborizada ante su repentina reacción le dice a Setsuna, junta las manos jugando con ella nerviosamente, se calma cuando escucha la voz calmada y suelta el suspiro que estaba reprimiendo._

_S. plut: _n**o te preocupes, aunque debo confesar que me tomaste por sorpresa también**. _Le resta importancia a lo sucedido para concentrarse en el panorama **-Me habré equivocado en verdad**.- Pensó ella._

: **siento una gran energía en esa dirección.** _ Apuntando hacia una dirección en este caso su sexto sentido le seria de mucha ayuda._

S. ura: **vayamos para allá quizás podamos saber que sucedió aquí.** _ Jalo a Neptune dirigiendo al lugar que indico Mars._

S. sat: **debemos estar atentos puede venir enemigos no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando.** _Aconsejo* sabia y enigmática* otra que no cambia._

: Quien sea el enemigo, No debemos olvidar nuestro objetivo al venir aquí. _"Esta mujer cambia de humor rápido, única en su especie "_

Caminaron en la desierta y solitaria tierra, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera tomarles de sorpresa, poco a poco la oscuridad se iba aclarando con la poca luminosidad del cielo, hasta que algo de previsto.

: **ah...que es eso…** _ Una garra salió de la tierra sosteniendo una pierna de Mars que hizo que ella diera un grito de terror._

: **Mars… ¡no te muevas!**_ De un rápido movimiento usa la hoz para corta la mano del enemigo que saliendo de la tierra y quejando de dolor._

: **gracias, Sailor Saturn_… _**_Con la ayuda de Mercury que le da la mano para levantarse **-¡Ese**_** es mío... Saeta llameante de Marte_! -_**_ Enojada dice, con el ataque desvanece al soldado que la ataco sonriendo satisfecha._

: **¡Maremoto de Neptune! **_ Atacando de espalda de ella cuando se dio cuenta que había más soldados apareciendo._

: **vaya bienvenida... Beso de amor y belleza de Venus, Ataca!** _ Cuando se fija en algo **-**_**Cadena de amor de Venus_-_**_ Agarra al enemigo que está detrás de Mercury que está concentrada analizando con la computadora dónde provenía los enemigos._

: **Mercury... ¡debes tener cuidado!**_ Se para junto a ella después de ver lo que hizo Venus _**- ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter_!-_**_ Alejando a cualquier enemigo que se acerca a ella y Mercury._

_ : **¡**_**Tierra Tiembla!** _ Cansada de golpear y esquivar a los enemigos lanza el ataque haciendo cenizas a sus contrincantes._

_ : **me encargo de estos...** Con certero golpes destrozaba al enemigo que se le acercaba ágilmente se movía entre los enemigos dejando a los **demás - **_**chicos...cierren la boca que se les puede meter las mosca, si es que hay aquí_-_**_ Riendo, llama la atención de todos, sin darle importancia al observar la cara de estupefacto de Setsuna._

_ : _**esta niña, no respeta a sus mayores.** Se enojó nuestra querida Setsuna **- ¿están todos bien? –** _ Cambio el tema rápido para que nadie le pregunte._

:** ¡estoy bien! ¿Hay alguien herido? **_ Ve alrededor para asegurarse de que no quede ningún enemigo que le pueda caer por sorpresa cuando se topa con la mirada de poco amigos de Mercury._

: **Sailor Mercury, hay más enemigos alrededor?**_ Camina hacia donde se encuentra Mercury y Júpiter, esperando una respuesta, cierra los ojos para concentrarse y buscar energías malignas._

S. mer: **el camino está libre, debemos seguir por acá.** _ Termino de analizar y la cerro de mala gana las chica no le dieron tiempo de luchar por lo que está un poco enojada (yo digo que está echando chispas)._

Ya libres de enemigo emprende nuevamente el camino concentrado y en sus propios pensamientos hasta que vieron una bola de energía que iba directo hacia ellos

S. sat: **¡Campo de Energía**! _ Justo a tiempo unos segundo menos y quedarían rostizados como pollo frito._

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio al ver la fuerte explosión de la energía que iban contra ellos y el campo de energía de Sailor Saturn pero aún no están a salvo porque una voz, los hizo estremecer.

X: **los encontré…alto ahí!**


	15. Chapter 14 Un Encuentro Sorpresa

**Cap. 14 Un encuentro sorpresa**

**Al escuchar la voz nuestras Sailor Scout agudizaron sus 5 sentidos (que digo 5 deberían ser 7, pero no sé si las tendrán) pero no ven ninguna silueta.**

**T mask: ¿quiénes son? salgan de donde sea que estén. Buscando de donde venía la voz, serio les dijo"**

**X: no, nos estamos escondiendo. Dice la voz apareciendo a unos centímetros de ellos.**

**Sale dos silueta una vestida de verde con un peinado gracioso de coleta y la otra vestida de color rosa el peinado es más decente que la de su compañera.**

** : son…son… las Quarteto de Amazonas. Grito al mismo tiempo que echo unos pasos atrás por la impresión al igual que todos cuando la escucharon.**

** : en el pasado nos conocían con ese nombre pero ahora somos las Sailor Quartetos, soy Sailor Ceres. Reconoció la voz de Sailor Mercury,con una inclinación se presenta ante ellos.**

**S. jun: soy Sailor Juno… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Hizo lo mismo que su compañera a la vez que les pregunta asombrada.**

**S. sat: a mí también me alegra verlas, Sailor Quartetos. Sarcástica, les dice - veo que no nos equivocamos de lugar, lo que es un alivio para nosotros - Camina en frente acercándose a ellas.**

**S. cer: si están aquí, algo grave está sucediendo en el pasado. Reconoció a todo, cuanto se da cuenta de que falta alguien, intrigada pregunta - no veo a Sailor Moon- Se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta.**

**S. jun: sea lo que sea no es seguro hablar aquí. Interrumpe antes para luego caminar en sentido contraria los otros la siguen.**

**S. ve: nos podría decir que paso aquí… ¿en qué época estamos? Suelta por fin la pregunta que la tenía atorada en la garganta desde que llegaron, los demás se pegaron más a las dos chicas, atentos a la respuesta.**

**S. jun: todo a su momento, en cuanto estemos lejos de aquí. Da salto rápido para llegar a su destino ya quiere llegar al palacio para descansar un poco y recargar de sus energías.**

**Solo faltaba poco para llegar, asombrado ante tan magnifica torre, había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero estaba tal como lo recordaban, nunca imaginaron que volverían a ver el palacio de cristal, pero con una pequeña diferencia cubierto de un escudo protector, posaron su vista en una imagen, que les llamo mucha la atención, era una estatua de cristal.**

** : chicas…chicas miren...soy yo…waoooo que bien me veo, pero yo no tengo esa transformación, ¿porque hay una estatua aquí? Hablaba tan rápido, como la emoción le permitía, estaba eufórica por ver una estatua parecida a ella, las demás solo la miraban con una gotitas en la cabeza.**

**S. cer: esa eres tu Sailor Venus, claro con tu última transformación, Eternal Sailor Venus. Le informa a la loquita del grupo que aún está saltando de alegría.**

** : el palacio está protegido, por las Antiguas guardianes de Tokio de Cristal o sea ustedes. Dice a la vez que sonríe al ver la expresión de las Sailor como si se le saliera el alma del cuerpo.**

**Todas juntas: ¡por nosotras! No cabe duda es la 2 sorpresa desde que llegaron aun estaban procesando la información recibida cuando.**

**X: ¡bienvenidas Sailor Scouts y T. Mask! No esperaban verlos tan pronto… El sonido de las pesadas puertas del palacio se abre dando paso a la reina de Tokio de Cristal, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja da la bienvenida.**

**Las Sailor Inners al levantar la vista hacia la voz, dijeron en coro: ¡Black Lady! **

**Sailor mars del susto echo 2 paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio con lo cual cae sentada al piso, Sailor Venus corrió y se escondió detrás de Sailor Uranus utilizando a la sailor como escudo, en la cual empujándola hacia adelante, esta no sabía que estaban pasando por la cabeza de la sailor inners, Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque, sorprendida por la valentía de Sailor Venus, Mercury pasmada empezó a recordar las batallas anteriores con Black Lady, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn ríen disimuladamente por las reacciones de las chicas, ya sabían quién era así que se alegraron de verla, Sailor Neptune callada observa las actuaciones de las chicas esperando alguna respuesta y Tuskedo Mask boquiabierto, de pronto recordó el beso que tuvieron aquella vez cuando estaba hinoptizado, meneo la cabeza para borrar aquella imagen. (Horror beso a su propia hija, no es su culpa estaba idiotizado, con esta la 3 sorpresa del día coronándose como el ganador o eso esperan).**

**Neoreina: jajajaja… tranquilas, Sailor Scout…jajajaja…veo que aún recuerda la imagen de mi lado oscuro. Bajando los escalones del palacio, paso al lado de sus dos guardianes, con una reverencia -¡Me presento… soy la Neoreina Serenity, del siglo XL! **

** : encantada, Neoreina Serenity. Paso adelante e inclinándose hacia ella le dijo, en su tono de voz se notaba la alegría.**

**Neoreina: ¡Hotaru… Te he extrañado! Exclamo feliz fue a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia la había extrañado tanto.**

** : estamos en el siglo XL, quien ataco a la tierra. Respetuoso y en tono serio pregunta.**

** : Majestad! encontramos el... obje...tivo El grito de la voz procedía dentro del palacio que pausadamente hablo al ver a los visitantes.**

**Neoreina: jajajaja...les voy a contar pero vamos adentro, se la razón por la cual están aquí. Se ríe de la cara de asombro que puso Sailor Vesta y les dirigió las palabras a los demás, todos siguiéndola.**

** : chicas, no perdamos tiempo. Asintiendo, se voltea hacia las demás, un carraspeo fuerte hace que las chicas reaccionen.**

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

***: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::**

•**.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

**/**

**Hola...hermosas lectoras **

**Agradezco a los que me han leído así como a los fantasmita y pido mil disculpa me he dado cuenta de que la historia se ha cortado en algunas partes y he tratado de editar mucha veces pero al final no me sale... no se porque es tan complicado editar en f.f...Deberían cambiar un poco el sistema!**

**En fin aquí les dejo el siguiente link donde tengo publicado la historia por si acaso no se me edita de nuevo**

**t5/Sailor-Moon/fic-La-estrella-de-la-esperanza-TERMINADO/m-p/445431762#axzz2BeZ6vwJk**


	16. Chapter 15 Desengaño

**Cap. 15 Desengaño**

El palacio hecha de una sola piedra traslucido, las paredes, los muros, el techo imágenes de obras arquitectónicas estilo corintio en color esmeralda, rubí, topacio, zafiro, la luz brillaba espléndidamente en los dibujos como si estuvieran con vidas. Era la primera vez que conocían el palacio desde el interior, estar en ese lugar transmitía una sensación de paz.

: **es diferente al palacio de cristal del siglo xxx… recuerdo que las paredes no tenían estas obras.** _ Dijo en tono bajo, la Neoreina lo escucho._

Neoreina: **tus deducciones son ciertas, Sailor Pluto…el palacio de la cual conocías, se destruyó antes de que yo tomara posesión al trono.** _ Detuvo los pasos mirando fijamente a Sailor Pluto para ver su desconcierto._

: **¿Qué? está bromeando… **_Se detuvo, miró fijamente a la Neoreina para cerciorarse de que no mentía _**- ¿Cuando sucedió?-**_ Pregunto con la voz temblorosa._

Neoreina: **años atrás, hubo una batalla, la más dolorosa que he presenciado en mi vida y en donde perdí lo que más amaba…me gustaría contarles, pero está prohibido.** _Cerro los ojos para no llorar frente al grupo, la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro al mencionar lo sucedido._

Llegaron al amplio salón de cristal adornadas de una espectacular pantalla plana gigante (Igual al del siglo xxx cuando apareció Endimión).

: **Majestad… al fin… podemos ver las imágenes del Castillo del enemigo.**_ Al darse la vuelta quedo extrañada de ver a las Sailor Inners, Others y T. maks"._

Neoreina: **Sailor Paras…esta como si nunca los hubieras visto.**_ Meneo la cabeza en negativa al ver la reacción de Sailor Paras, se dirigirse hacia la pantalla gigante._

: **son las Sailor Inners y Others… ¿qué hacen aquí?** _ Después del shock, abrazo, beso a cada uno emocionada por el encuentro._

: **Sailor Paras, sigue comportándose como una inmadura, parece como si nunca los hubieras visto.** _ Decía enojada por la actitud de Sailor Paras, mientras se sentaba en una silla viendo a la pantalla._

Neoreina: **ya chicas, ellos vinieron a rescatar a Sailor Moon.** _ Volteo para ver a los chicos, al igual que Sailor Paras, quería abrazarlos, saltar, gritar de alegría, pero como el protocolo lo demanda, debe de comportarse._

: ¿**sabes en donde esta ella?** _ Al fin alguien reacciona, (pensé los ratones les comieron la lengua a todos)._

: **Majestad, cual es el plan…** _ Dijo desinteresada llamando la atención de todas hacia la pantalla, quería terminar con esta batalla lo más pronto posible._

Acercándose todos mirando fijamente la imagen que tenía en la pantalla comienza a trazar un plan. En otro lado de la tierra, en el Castillo de caos, una figura caminaba débilmente por los pasillos, cada paso que daba dejaba una huella de sangre iba hacia donde estaba su amo.

Zeki: **amo, necesito de su poder ayúdame… ¡por favor!** _ Con una voz débil, rogaba para que lo cure, tenía una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra en la gran herida en el costado del pecho que no paraba de sangrar._

Caos: **no me hagas reír…Zeki, porque tendría que salvar a un inútil como tú, te dejo una simple tarea y no puedes cumplirla.**_ Indiferente le dice, no le importa en lo absoluto que muera ahí mismo._

Zeki**: mi señor, no me diga eso por favor…otórgueme un poco de su poder.** _Suplicaba frente al trono de el con dolor, al escuchar lo que le dijo su amo._

Caos: **¡aléjate de mí!** _Grita enfurecido_ **-no tengo porque darte de mi poder, ya no me sirve para nada –**_ Aparece una copa de vino en su mano bebe un trago, luego mira a los ojos de Zeki burlonamente._

Zeki**: ¡hicimos un trato, me lo debe!** _Grito con la voz entrecortada, el dolor de la herida lo estaba debilitando _**-cumplí con todo sus órdenes, no me puede hacer eso- **_ Incorporándose, exigía a su amo._

Caos**: jajajaja…por favor, creíste que cumpliría el trato, antes de entregarte a Sailor Moon, prefiero verla muerta. ** _Su risa malvada suena como eco en la gran sala._

Zeki: **no…no…por favor!** _Con el puño cerrado golpeo el __**piso **_** –entonces no va a cumplir el acuerdo-** _ La ira lo invadió, luego de unos segundo se calmó, para nuevamente preguntarle._

Caos: **¡insolente!** _Irritado __**grita **_**-mi respuesta, sigue siendo la misma**-_Restándole importancia al asunto termina de hablar, tomo otro sorbo de vino luego fijo su vista en él, para luego soltar una carcajada burlona._

Zeki: **de acuerdo…pero no me voy a morir solo, tú vendrás conmigo…** _Se paró frente a caos y de su mano emano una gran bola de energía, lo poco quedaba, se lo lanzo _**- ¡Sailor Moon, perdóname, fui un tonto!-** _Dijo este, cayendo lentamente al piso boca abajo bañado con propia sangre._

Caos: **jajaja…Un inútil como tú, no me podrás matar, con tan débil poder.**_ Contrarresto el ataque con una ráfaga de viento, después lanzo una bola de energía oscura hacia él._

Zeki: **no tengo perdón, traicione mi planeta.** _ Pensaba mientras sin fuerzas esperaba el ataque de caos y elevando la voz pronuncio _**-Caos, tu reinado se acabara, Sailor Moon, salva la tierra, por favor…- **_convirtiéndose en cenizas._

Caos: **jajajaja…mi poder no tiene límite, tengo a Sailor Moon en la palma de mi mano, nadie podrá ganarme.** _Giro en dirección en donde esta __**Serena **_**-mi querida Sailor Moon, tengo nuevos planes para ti.-**___Recito en una lengua extraña, aparecen 4 figuras arrodillándose._

X: **estamos a sus órdenes, amo…** _Pronunciaron en coro._

Caos: **muéstrenme su lealtad y tráigame el Cristal de Plata.** _ Sentada en el trono, ordena a sus súbditos._

X: **no se preocupe amo, ten por seguro que no le fallaremos. **___Hablo el líder del grupo, con una perversa sonrisa miro la pantalla._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Hola…hermosas!

Ya se que me he demorado pero estaba un poco triste porque no he podido hacer las debidas correcciones f.f no me deja *creo k me odia* por una simple razon no puedo editar no entiendo aun como funciona este sistemas asi k en este capitulo lo subi de esta manera a ver como podria solucionar el problema de corte en los capitulos…

De todo modo le dejo esta pagina web puede encontrar el fic completo en

UNIVISION –FORO SAILOR MOON- STARVENUS82

GRACIAS! Por seguir apoyandome…los kiero


	17. Chapter 16 Al Rescate

**Cap.16 Al rescate**

: **al fin terminamos de planear...de acuerdo, a ponernos en acción.** _ Se levantó de la silla, los otros la imitan._

S. jup: mientras más rápido actuemos será mejor, debemos irnos. _Camino unos pasos para detenerse al escuchar la voz de Mina, se volteó hacia ella esperando._

: **quiero decirles, que tenerla como amigas, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. **_ Mientras se lanzaba hacia las amigas, todas en un abrazo grupal._

S. mar**: no es una despedida Mina, tenemos que rescatar a Serena y regresar juntas a nuestro hogar.** _ Rompiendo el abrazo hablo a la vez que le dirigía la Mirada a todas sus amigas._

Después de la muestra de cariño partieron hacia el Castillo de caos, pero no se imaginaban que en la mitad del camino se encontrarían al enemigo, ellos también se dirigían hacia su objetivo.

X: **vaya…vaya…las Sailor Scout y el Príncipe, son unos imprudentes.** _ En tono burlón le habla a nuestros amigos._

X: **vienen a buscar su muerte, no los dejaremos pasar.** _ Apareciendo detrás de su compañero, desenvainaba la espada._

: **parece ser… que el plan se fue a la basura! Quienes son ustedes?** Furioso se dirigen hacia los recién llegados.

X: **somos leales sirvientes del caos, mi nombre es Genbu, la estrella celeste de la tortura.** _Se presenta ante las Sailor, Este porta una armadura negra, tiene una espada en la cintura, de una estatura de 1.78 metros, su cabello negro largo (lo tienes hasta en el hombro), unos enormes ojos profundo como la noche y una mirada que inspira miedo._

X: **Bennu, la estrella celeste de la violencia.**_ Este porta una armadura negra, tienes unas hermosas alas donde oculta cada lado una espada, de una estatura de 1.60 metros, sus cabellos son de longitud corta (llega hasta la nuca) y de color azul claro, ojos rojos como la sangre y la tez blanca._

: **ustedes vayan al Castillo, yo peleare con ellos.** _Volteo y miro a Neptune como siempre lo hacía, luego se dirigió a los demás._

: **me quedare contigo, juntas hasta el final, no se preocupen por nosotras, sigan adelante.** _Se puso a lado de Haruka, comprendió su mirada y no dudo un segundo en apoyarla._

: **también me quedare, no creo que puedan vencerlos ustedes dos, son muy fuertes y esto no se parecen en nada a los otros primeros con los hemos combatido.** _Junto a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune para apoyarlas en la lucha._

: **tenga cuidado, reúnanse con nosotras en cuanto termine con ellos.**_ Al terminar, observa una manera de eludir al enemigo sin que estos los sigan._

Bennu: **no se irán a ninguna parte, ya dejen de perder el tiempo y luchen miedosos.**_ Se colocó frente a las Sailor, apuntándolos con el filo de la espada impidiéndole el paso._

Justo en el momento en que este termino de hablar, el otro compañero comenzó a atacar a las Sailor que de una manera impresionante pudieron esquivar la gran energía maligna que iban para ellos.

moon: **Sailor Mercury, usa tu ataque de burbujas de mercurio, podremos escapar en la neblina.**_ Lo dijo bajito para que solo ella pudiera escucharla._

: **buena idea... ¡Burbuja de Mercurio, Estallen! **_ Al lanzar el ataque, dio paso a las demás Sailor que sin tener que decirle comprendieron, solo quedaban atrás las tres compañeras de batalla._

Las tres Sailor lucharon contra sus contrincantes distrayéndolo así evitar que sigan a sus compañeras, un ataque frente a Sailor Uranus que de un rápido movimiento saco su espada, para detener el ataque que iba a directo a Sailor Juno, mientras el otro luchaba con Neptune esquivaba los poderosos ataques que se dirigían a ella, Sailor Juno lanzo su ataque a los dos enemigos que estaban concentrados en sus oponentes, pero no logro hacerle ni un rasguños estos eran muy ágiles en el combate. Tal vez en sus vidas anteriores fueron Guerreros que luchaban por proteger la Paz o bien también podría serlo contrario, aun así no habían perdido sus habilidades de guerra.

: **cuanto nos falta, tengo un mal presentimiento.** _ Impaciente por llegar al Castillo, quería llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

: **no te impaciente, T. Maks... yo también estoy preocupada.** _Lo tranquilizó, comprendía la desesperación de T. maks, no solo ella, todas estaban igual._

: **ahí… el Castillo, estamos cerca.** _ Acelero los pasos, la primera en llegar al Castillo, descansa las manos en las rodillas, luego suspira hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire._

: **miren… el Castillo esta elevado, como subiremos.** _Señalando la separación de Castillo sobre la tierra, se sentó al piso con los brazos cruzados._

: **con mi Cadena de Venus, podemos subir, no es difícil de subir por esa ventana.**___Dijo, al terminar de analizar y apuntando hacia la ventana de una de las Torres._

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento los amenazo, impidiéndole la visión de lo sucedido, Cuando escucharon la voz severa de un hombre y la risa escandalosa de una mujer.

X: **esos inútiles de Bennu y Genbu...los dejaron escapar**. _Este sujeto, cabellera larga negra, de una estatura de 181.5 mts, fuerte y robusto, ojos grandes y profundo color negro , con una armadura que es en gran parte de color negro , con dos colas de plumas rojas largas unidas a su casco , Su arma, una alabarda Sky Scorcher (una lanza larga y una punta bien afilada)._

X: **jajajaja...tenemos diversión, nosotros también. **___Viste de geisha, adornado con flores rosas, su cabello largo castaño, el peinado de un moño con un gran listón de lado, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules con unas pestañas muy largas, de una estatura de 1.65 mts, facciones delicada y sensual, utiliza un arma similar a unas maracas rosas con blanco y dorado. (Me gusta este tipo de arma, es curioso, pero poderosa)._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Perdon x los capitulos cortado!

Odio,que me pase esto! ya me estoy arrepintiendo de seguir publicando no me deja editar….buaaaa… que puedo hacer ! plissss…si hay alguien k me ayude a solucionar este problema ….se lo agradeceria con el alma!

De todo modo le dejo esta pagina web puede encontrar el fic completo en

t5/Sailor-Moon/fic-La-estrella-de-la-esperanza-

TERMINADO/td-p/445431762

GRACIAS! Por seguir apoyandome…

me da pena con ustedes por la mala publicación!


	18. Chapter 17 La Lucha el Bien y el Mal

**Cap. 17 La lucha entre el bien y el mal**

: **rayos...si siguen apareciendo más enemigos, no llegaremos en donde esta Serena.** _ Frustrado ante tal inoportuno llegada._

**: nosotras nos quedaremos a pelear, vayan al Castillo.**_ Mientras dirigía la palabra a Sailor Supreme, sus compañeras asintiendo ante la orden._

: **usen la teletransportación y rescate a Sailor Moon.**_ Dijo al recordar, caminando a donde estaban Sailor Ceres y Sailor Paras._

.moon: **si... la teletransportación, algo tan importante y se nos olvida. **_Reacciono ante el comentario de su guardiana._

: **hay que entretener a esos dos, para que no se den cuenta.** _Apuntando a los dos enemigos que tenía frente a ellos_

**: usare mi Burbuja de Mercurio y Burbuja Congelante, podemos hacer la teletransportación.**_ Detrás de le dice su plan luego mira a sus compañeras._

: **estemos preparados para cuando Sailor Mercury actué**. _Agarrando la mano de Sailor Supreme forma una cadena esperando el momento del ataque de Sailor Mercury._

: ¡**Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen! **_ Se forma una __**neblina **_**-¡Burbuja Congelante de Mercurio, Ataca...!-**_ Inmovilizándolo a los enemigos, de un rápido movimiento se une al grupo._

Todos juntos: **teletransportación de las Sailor Scouth...**

: **espero que, salgan bien…** _Pensando _ **-hermanas es nuestro turno- **_Viendo en la dirección en donde estaban las demás, luego situarse en medio Sailor Ceres y Sailor Vesta_

X: **Diao chan... Ve tras ellos, yo me quedo a despellejar a estas tres Sailor inútiles.** _ Rompiendo el hielo en pedazo y la de su compañera, le ordena._

Diao: **bien...alcanzarme en cuanto termines.** _ Besándolo apasionadamente _ **– Lu bu, no olvides nuestra promesa-**_ Rozando su mejilla e mirándose con cariño._

: **no te permitiré cruzar, nosotras somos tu oponente.** _Impidiendo el paso a Diao, desafiante le habla._

Lu bu: **dudo que puedan vencerme...**_ Agita con la espada y suelta un golpe convirtiendo en un fuerte ráfaga de viento _**-vete Diao-** _ Grita a su compañera._

: **¡Flecha de amazona de Vesta, ataca!** _ El ataque hace que esta no se pueda mover _**- pasaran sobre nuestro cadáver- **_ Dirigiendo otro ataque a Lu bu y Diao._

Diao: **no, nos dejan otra opción...conocerán mi verdadero poder.** _ Sacando su arma, así comienza la dura lucha de las Sailor con ellos._

Las sailor han aparecido dentro de un salón, al observar el lugar se percata que frente a ellas hay una enorme pantalla, pero las imágenes que se proyectan los dejos impactados. Observando con determinación en la pantalla estaban Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Juno cayendo inconscientes en la batalla después de una fuerte explosión de poderes entre los dos bandos, poco a poco van perdiendo su transformaciones y a un enemigo en el lado opuesto de las sailor en igual condición. Cambiando de imágenes pudieron apreciar la batalla de las tres Sailor Quartetos luchando e esquivando los golpes de sus contrincantes.

: **oh...no... ¿Están muertas?** _Con la voz temblorosa pronuncio, unas rebeldes lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla._

Caos: **jajaja...eso es por desafiarme, igual las otras morirán** _Sentada en su trono con los pies cruzados, sonrió ante la sorpresa de ellos._

Todos mirando hacia dónde provenía la tenebrosa voz, hasta una figura detrás les llamo la atención, encadenada a una cruz, rodeada de cadenas de espinas absorbiendo lentamente su sangre, estaba tan frágil e indefensa.

: **Se…re…na!** _ Lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer de rodillas y las manos unidas tapando la cara para no llorar._

. moon: **que le está haciendo…** _Apretando los puños por el coraje al ver a Serena, alzando la voz dice._

Caos: **digamos que…donando su sangre para mi bienestar…creare súbditospoderosos que estarán bajo mi control.** _Acercándose lentamente donde esta Serena, acariciándola. _

: **eres un demente...crear clones de Serena.** _ Dejo escapar un grito de terror al escuchar las palabras de caos._

. moon: **si crees que te vamos a permitir que realices ese malvado plan, está muy equivocado.** _Cuando termina de hablar, hace aparecer su cetro _**-¡Pegaso Supreme Moon, Ataca! -**_ Lanza el ataque mientras que los demás aun impresionados no reaccionan._

: **debemos rescatar a Serena, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.** _Saliendo del trance habla a la vez que anima a T. maks_

: **tienes razón, yo me encargo de Serena...ustedes peleen junto a Sailor Supreme.** _ Parándose observa hacia la dirección en donde esta Serena, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro._

: **¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!** _Lanzando el ataque se mezcla con el poder de Sailor Supreme._

Caos: **que pobres ataques, no les servirá, soy más poderosa de lo que fui hace unos días.** _ Dispersa los ataques como si soplara el aire._

:** no importa que tan fuerte seas, te vamos a derrotar... ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! **_Ataca por el lado derecho de caos, pero este con solo agitar una mano se lo regresa._

Caos: **me divertiré un poco, antes de mandarlo al más allá.** _Desvía el ataque, una bola de energía oscura y lanzándola hacia Sailor Mars, emite unas carcajada de burlas._

: **no cantes victoria hasta el final... ¡Burbuja Congelante de Mercurio, Ataca!** _A escaso minutos de que toque a Sailor Mars, congelar el ataque que cae al piso pesadamente._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

*: (=' :') :::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Perdon x los capitulos cortado!

Hermosas..lectoras y fantasmistas!

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios..estoy super feliz digo *mega feliz* de que mi historia les haya gustado mucho confieso que me costo mucho poder terminarla contando con que es la primera vez que lo hago…pero con sus animos…valio la pena el esfuerzo

Arigato!

De todo modo le dejo esta pagina web puede encontrar el fic completo en

t5/Sailor-Moon/fic-La-estrella-de-la-esperanza-

TERMINADO/td-p/445431762

me da pena con ustedes por la mala publicación!


	19. Chapter 18 LA BATALLA FINAL

**Cap. 18 La batalla final **

: **¡cuidado!** _A la vez que esquiva el ataque_ **-¡Espada del Silencio!-**

_Formando una neblina los oculta del enemigo acercándose a Sailor Pluto, __**dice **_**-Sailor Pluto... combinemos nuestro poder.- **_Alza su hoz junto a la de su compañera._

y S. Pluto pronuncian: **¡Orbe Granate, Espada del Silencio, Cañón Galáctico! **_Atacan aprovechando la neblina, una gran combinación de poder color negro y púrpura se mezclan. _

Caos: **maldición, esta me las pagan**_**!**__ Dice a la vez que se golpea en la pared dejando ver un hilo de sangre saliendo por la boca furioso se limpia la sangre y vuelve a atacar _**-destrucción oscura! **_**–**__ Un ataque aún más poderoso que la anterior dispara golpeando a las sailor._

: **¡Serena…amor!** _Cortando las cadenas de espinas con su espada y se la pasa a Sailor Venus que llego a su lado cargando a Serena._

: **amiga, estamos aquí, por favor despierta!** _Colocándola al piso llorando al ver la condición mal herida termina de decir._

Serena**: mhmhmh...**_ Abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero su vista era borroso solo podía escuchar la voz que le hablaba _**-Mi...na...**_**-**__ Dijo en un susurro._

: **debemos irnos de aquí, antes de que se dé cuenta de la situación.** _Regresando y cargando a Serena__,__ dirigiéndose hacia una esquina que está cerca de la puerta._

Caos: **me engañaron…estaban distrayéndome para que pudieran escapar con ella.**_ Emana en una bola de energía y lanzándole una tras otro hacia Darien._

: **¡AAAHHH! ... ¡AAHHH! ...** _Emitió grito de dolor al recibir el ataque, cayendo al piso _ **- por favor… Darien… llévatela -**_ Lo último que dijo, cerrando lentamente sus ojos._

: **Sailor Venus… ¡AAAHHH! ...**_ Al voltear se pasmo con la imagen de Sailor Venus, pero un dolor agudo, sin soltar a Serena golpeándose de espalda protegiendo a Serena, contra la pared y escupiendo sangre de la boca_

Caos: **no te escaparas con ella, muere...muere...** _Una lluvia de energía golpeando el cuerpo de Darien y Serena que aunque el trataba de cubrirla con su cuerpo le fue imposible la tarea._

: **oh...Dios mío, Mina...Darien...Serena...**_ Corriendo hacia ellos pero no alcanzo a llegar un ataque la alcanzo, golpeándose contra un muro, el cuerpo sin vida tirada en el frío piso del castillo._

Serena: **Da…rien…Te…a…a…**___Las últimas palabras de aliento, sus párpados cerrándose poco a poco cayendo en un sueño eterno, el broche se rompe en pedazos__evaporándose__en el aire y el cuerpo desapareció._

: **Serena! por… favor… no... te mueras**_ss__**…**__ Después del impacto, vio un río de sangre a su lado y abrazando a serena con todas sus fuerzas _**-no me dejes solo, Serena…sin ti no puedo vivir, por favor…no me abandones –**_ Enterrando su rostro en el cuerpo ensangrentado, bañándola de lágrimas._

: **no pueden, estar muertas...Mina...Rei...Serena.** _ Hablaba atropelladamente y conteniendo el llanto __**-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-**__ Con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un ataque._

.moon**: Serena...Darien...Mina...** _ Del coraje su cuerpo emite una luz que la cubre para transformarse en la Neoreina Serenity _**-Cristal de plata, por favor- **_Concentra todo su poder en un solo objetivo, al sentir un empujón pero no logró esquivar, otro ataque quedando inconsciente_

: **Rini…amiga.** _ Gimió de dolor al sentir la espada atravesada en su pecho, muriendo al instante arrodillada._

Cuando la Esperanza de ganar la batalla se esfumo en los pensamientos de nuestros amigos, el resplandor de una joya brillaba con toda su intensidad, era el cristal arco iris dirigiéndose hacia la Neoreina Serenity e introducirse dentro del broche fusionándose con el cristal de plata.

Neoreina: **siento un poder que me invade, que está pasando.** _Rodeada por la luz del cristal, lo toma en sus manos admirándolo el brillo del cristal igual como el arco iris, frente a ella alguien la mira con adoración._

Serena: **es por el cristal arco iris, ya que estoy muerta, reconoció tu esencia y ahora se ha fusionado contigo…** _Abrazándola y besándole la mejilla _**- tienes el poder suficiente para derrotar a Caos y salvar la tierra.-**_ Una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, va desapareciendo._

Neoreina: **gracias, Mamá... por favor, Cristal de plata, dame de tu poder para vencer al mal…**_ Incorporándose, esta vez utiliza un poderoso ataque que lo dirige a Caos._

Caos: **de donde viene ese inmenso poder…no me vencerás ¡destrucción oscura!**_ Enfrentado a la última batalla entre el bien y el mal (no le describo la cara de sorpresa que se llevó, ya lo estarán imaginando...jajajaja)._

El choque de los poderes ha producido un soplido de aire que mando a nuestros amigos a volar en distintas direcciones, la Neo reina y Caos ninguno de los dos cedía ante su oponente, uno era por el deseo de destruir el mal, el otro porque no iba a perder de nuevo su plan. Se sintieron agotados por el desgaste de energía aunque haya pasado unos segundos era como si estuvieran horas en la misma posición y por fin el momento decisivo ha llegado con la ayuda de Sailor Pluto y cedieron lo poco de energía que le quedaba incrementando más el poder una luz blanca ilumino el salón destruyendo completamente a Caos que gritando con odio fue consumiéndose en cenizas. (Siiiii...hasta que por fin el bien gana...je jeje)

El destello del poderoso cristal de plata envolvió la tierra, todo ser vivos, habitantes del planeta revivió, apareciendo los múltiples edificios, el florecer de las plantas y árboles, el canto alegre de los pájaros, dejando atrás la destrucción que sufrió hace días atrás, así como nuestra Sailor Scout que despertaron de su largo sueño, la paz y la felicidad llego a nuestro amado planeta tierra.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

*: (=' :') :::::::: **FIN DE LA HISTORIA** :::::::::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Perdon x los capitulos cortado!

me da pena con ustedes por la mala publicación!

Hola…

Gracias chicas por la espera ohh…si… si…merezco buenos azotes por abandonarla… pero es que estaba tan triste ya que al publicar un capitulo no sale como es debido… he estado intentando editarlo pero nada sirve ¿ni idea de porque? Después de leer varios rewiers de mis queridas lectoras que me han pedido a grito que publique los últimos capítulos poss…¡ aquí están!

Adileyne: gracias por tus comentarios y ánimos…me alegre mucho de saber que mi fic te haya sacado mas de una risa jajajaja confieso que me costo mucho escribirlo sin contar con la imaginación que a veces se va de vacación…espero que te guste mi final y no mates! PLISSS….


	20. EPILOGO

**Epílogo**

**La luz del sol ilumina el cuarto de una joven, que duerme plácidamente en una posición graciosa para su edad, hasta que entra su madre furiosa y con un cucharón en la mano, la despierta de su dulce y placentero sueno.**

**Mama: Serena Tsukino...tienes 10 minutos para llegar al colegio jalándola de los pies la saca de la cama que cae sentada en el piso, saliendo del cuarto satisfecha por su obra.**

**Serena: mama...porque no me levantaste más temprano. En cinco minutos estaba vestida, bajo rápidamente las escaleras -ya me voy mama, nos vemos en la cena- Coge un pedazo de panqueques metiéndola en la boca, sale disparada al colegio (un tiempo récords ni yo me llego a alistar en cinco minutos...jajajaja).**

**Corriendo como si estuviera en un maratón atraviesa las calles y esquivando a los peatones está cerca del colegio cuando ve a una rubia y otra joven conocida de cabello castaña en el otro extremo en la misma condición.**

**Serena: Buenos días...Mina...Lita...saluda al alcanzarla en la puerta del colegio, abre la boca para coger una bocanada de aire.**

**Mina y Lita: Buenos días, Serena… dándose la vuelta a saludar a su amiga.**

**Prof: estas... no son hora de llegada! Empujándolas fuera del salón. **

**-quédense afuera hasta que termine mi clase. Volviendo a entrar al salón.**

**Mina: uhh...Que gruñona por eso no consigue marido. Sacándole la lengua -y díganme, ¿porque llegaron tarde? de Serena ya es común pero de ti... me sorprende apuntándola con el dedo índice espera.**

**Lita: bueno...bueno... nerviosa no sabe si responder o no, piensa seriamente.**

**Serena: nada, responde... acechándola hasta que quedo pegada al muro de la pared, con mina a su lado sonríe maliciosa.**

**Lita: es que no he podido dormir pensando...pensando...en...sobre nuestro futuro esposo hablaba tan nerviosa que solo pudieron escuchar claro las últimas palabras.**

**X: hola chicas...de que hablan. **

**Serena: ayy...ayy...Amy, me quieres matar del susto de brinco cae encima de lita y respirando con dificultad por el susto -Amy...pensé que estaba en el salón ¿te quedaste dormida también?- pone los ojos como en plato cuando se da cuenta de la situación.**

**Amy: nooo... llegue temprano. se encogió de hombros y acomodando sus lentes - Me quede dormida en la biblioteca leyendo- Apenada, responde.**

**Mina: jajaja...vaya... parece que el sueño nos está pasando cobrando factura...jajaja. La mira seria luego se ríe hasta que le salen lágrimas, contagiando a las demás.**

**En el Crown una chica de larga cabellera negra esperaba para reunirse con sus amigas, mientras estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa con el carrizo del jugo en la boca, (como si fuera poco, estaba plácidamente babeando la mesa) cuando despierta bruscamente al sentir agua helada.**

**Serena: jajajaja...listo...Mina, lo grabaste...jajajaja. Usando a Lita como escudo esquiva el golpe de Rei, sale corriendo en sentido contrario parada detrás de una mesa.**

**Rei: Serena...esta me la pagas y túuu… dame ese celular. Echando chispas por los ojos (ya supero al toro furioso).**

**Mina: jejeje...nop...lo usare en tu contra cuando se me antoje. Guarda el celular antes de que la alcance Rei y echa a correr al lado de serena (ahí vamos con las chicas, una persigue con la escoba en la mano y las otras corriendo por sus vidas) hasta que el sonido de la puerta la entretiene.**

**Darien: hola chicas... ¿cómo están, que pasa? Con una gotita en la cabeza mira en dirección a las chicas mientras saluda a las demás.**

**Serena: Darien...Darien... Al ver, la persona entrando, arregla la ropa y el cabello como si no pasara nada -no pensé que llegarías tan temprano- Colgándose del cuello de él, lo besa.**

**Darien: yo tampoco, pero termine antes y bueno quería darte la noticia primero. Emocionado habla - me dieron la beca- Sentándose al lado de Serena, le dice.**

**Serena: felicidades... Con una amplia sonrisa para luego cambiar la expresión - ¿cuándo te vas? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Triste pregunta a la vez que apretando fuerte mente el borde de su falda.**

**Darien: bueno...eso será...por mucho tiempo, digamos que unos 7 años. Mirando de reojo para ver la expresión de tristeza de su adorada novia - Serena, me vas a esperar... cierto... Tomándola de las manos, pregunta depositando un suave beso en la mano (válgame...la deja y quiere que lo espere...Egoísta).**

**Serena: no importa que tan difícil sea, te esperare. Luchando para no demostrar las lágrimas, mirándolo con amor y tristeza a la vez.**

**Amy: me alegro de que hayas conseguido la beca, Darien...cuando te vas. Interrumpiendo el ambiente (Amy...no seas inoportuna...por favor).**

**Darien: este...pues he decidido... Dejando a las chicas en la expectativa (suéltalo ya, me está desesperando) -es broma...la rechace- Ríe a carcajada ya que estaba aguantando desde hace minuto -no puedo dejar a mi princesa... nunca, no me voy a separar de ti.- Le da un tierno beso en la boca (desde cuanto se volvió tan bromista y romántico...ohhh .).**

**En una época diferente, un joven de cabello azabache estaba admirando pequeñas luces del cielo que brillaba con todo su intensidad, mientras piensa suspira, al rato la voz de una mujer, interrumpe sus pensamientos.**

**Neoreina: Endi... ¿qué tanto piensas? Le susurra a su espalda y lo abraza.**

**Endi: pensaba...Si ella me habrá visto, sabes la extraño mucho Se dio la vuelta para corresponderle el abrazo - estoy feliz de volver a verlos y a las chicas, quería despedirme personalmente de ellos, pero ya sabes- Apoya la mano en el balcón del jardín mira hacia la estrella más brillante en el cielo.**

**Neoreina: estabas bien escondido, no te pudo haber visto desde esa posición. Mirando también la luna y sintiendo las suaves brisas -vamos hermano, Mamá y Papá, están juntos como ha sido siempre Colocándole una mano en el hombro.**

**X: ¡al fin los encuentros! mis dos persona favoritas, que están haciendo a esta horas fuera del palacio. Saliendo de la puerta con una personita a su lado de una 8 años.**

**X: Mamá, Tío...Papá y yo lo estábamos buscando. La pequeña de cabello rubio, salta hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre.**

**Neoreina: hola amor, Eliot...solo mirando la Luna, es tan hermosa. Besa a su pequeña en la frente cargándola se acerca a su esposo.**

**Sere: hermosa como la abuela, Mamá...voy a entrenar y protegeré este reino, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a la abuela antes de que regresara a su época. Bajando de los brazos de su madre, decidida y confiada.**

**Endi: la heredera del milenio de plata, serás poderosa, pequeña princesa. Alborotándole el cabello, le besa en la mejilla. **

**Eliot: así será mi linda, serás la guardiana de este planeta y la siguiente Estrella de la esperanza. La toma de la mano para entrar al palacio junto a su amada.**

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

***: (=' :') :::::::: LO HAN DISFRUTADO :::::::::::**

•**.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

**/**

**SIENTO DEMORAR TANTO CON EL EPILOGO…**

**LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LASLECTORAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN NO SE ME OLVIDA LOS FANTASMAS QUE NO SE HAN REPORTADO…**


End file.
